Adopte un sorcier
by quatre8ss
Summary: La boutique Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, souhaite vous faire découvrir son dernier bon plan shopping !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Pairing** : HP/DM principalement

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Romance/ Humor - Post-Poudlard

**Résumé** : La boutique Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, souhaite vous faire découvrir son dernier bon plan shopping !

**NdSs**** : **Hello ! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir partager ce début d'histoire que j'avais commencée il y a moult années. Je voulais attendre de la finir pour la publier d'une traite, mais un petit ange m'a convaincu du contraire (Merci** rickiss !) **En espérant que cela vous plaira…

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Adopte un sorcier **

**POV Harry Potter**

_Vous avez déjà éprouvé cette sensation de malaise, vous demandant sans cesse : "Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?" Et n'ayant qu'une envie : prendre vos jambes à votre cou ? Si Malfoy ne dit pas quelque chose dans les dix prochaines secondes, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Il va me rire au nez ou... _

oOo FCRCSM oOo

**Trois semaines plus tôt…**

**Vendredi 5 juillet**

« Tu as fait quoi ?!

- Ne t'énerve pas, voyons. Si j'ai fais ça, c'est uniquement pour aider la fondation qui gère l'orphelinat, tu sais… et t'aider toi aussi, finit Hermione en toussant.

- M'aider ?! je m'exclame incrédule. Mais en quoi c'est censé m'aider ?

- Écoute, on en avait assez de te voir tout seul. T'es jeune, tu devrais penser à sortir plus et profiter de la vie !

- Mais je sors ! La preuve, je suis ici, sur votre invitation ! Mais on s'égare du sujet là ! Comment avez-vous osé m'embarquer dans cette histoire ?!

- Hé, je n'y suis pour rien moi ! C'était une idée d'Hermione.

- Merci pour ton soutien, Ronald.

- Tu devrais être flatté, Harry. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire partie des dix célibataires les plus convoités d'Angleterre. »

Ron a la décence de détourner les yeux sous mon air menaçant... mais c'est pour réprimer son fou rire. Je grogne avant de m'adresser à Hermione :

« Il n'est pas question que j'accepte de faire ce truc ! Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tu m'effaces de cette liste et tout de suite !

- Je ne peux pas Harry, me répond mon (ex)-meilleure amie gênée.

- Et pourquoi cela ? je demande en colère. »

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer du tout ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire.

« Parce qu'il s'agit d'un engagement magique… signé, dit-elle dans un petit sourire embarrassé.

- **Je** n'ai jamais rien signé…

- La carte d'anniversaire pour Luna, m'informe Hermione. »

Je m'écroule dans le canapé toute colère envolée, laissant place au désespoir, et me passe les deux mains dans les cheveux.

Je fixe le sol quand j'entraperçois du coin de l'œil l'affiche, où mon nom est inscrit, posée sagement sur une petite table à ma droite. Elle me nargue avec ses jolies couleurs. Je la prends dans mes mains et la relis. J'ai peut-être loupé un détail, qui sait ?

**~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ **

**La boutique Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux,**

**souhaite vous faire découvrir son dernier bon plan shopping !  
**

**AdopteUnSorcier (Hommes-objets à câliner) (1) ouvre pour vous et vos ami(e)s une nouvelle boutique ... pleine d'hommes !**

**Vous trouverez une sélection de qualité dans nos rayons. Consultez notre catalogue : musclés, imberbes, intellos, sang-purs, tatoués... et choisissez cinq critères parmi plusieurs centaines de possibilités répondant au mieux à vos exigences.**

**Articles disponibles pour une soirée… ou plus si affinités !**

**ooooo**

**Participez au gala de charité ce samedi 6 juillet, organisé par la fondation Lovegood et toute l'équipe d'AdopteUnSorcier. **

**Une vente aux enchères aura lieu à 17 heures : à gagner : l'un des 10 célibataires les plus convoités du monde magique (dont le célèbre Harry Potter !) **

**Tous les bénéfices seront entièrement reversés à la fondation Lovegood. **

**Venez nombreux et nombreuses !**

**L'équipe d'AdopteUnSorcier**

**~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ **

C'est tout, rien d'autre n'est écrit, même pas de minuscules petites lignes à lire qui pourraient me faire espérer une échappatoire possible.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin, je marmonne dans ma barbe inexistante, reposant la feuille et m'enfonçant plus encore dans le canapé, boudeur.

- Oh, pitié, ce n'est pas si dramatique ! Je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'amuser et, qui sait, rencontrer le grand amour grâce à nous ?! s'emporte, un peu trop joyeusement à mon goût, Hermione.

- Rien du tout oui ! Je m'en vais ! À un de ces jours, traîtres d'amis ! Dis-je tout en me levant et me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non ! »

Mon amie brune s'agrippe à mon bras et me dit :

« Harry, reste. »

Ce que je m'apprête à lui dire est très vulgaire, mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, car elle me fait _**le**_ regard. Vous savez, celui qui dit « s'il te plait ne m'avada-kedavrise pas et reste » J'ai même droit à la lèvre tremblotante. Mais ça ne marchera pas cette fois ! Je peux lui dire "non", quelle que soit l'excuse bidon qu'elle va me sortir !

« Reste, répète-t-elle, et dit : " Oui" »

Elle est si proche que je peux sentir son ventre rebondi de femme enceinte. _(Arf, je ne parlais pas de ce bidon-là, moi)_ Impossible de lui dire non dans ce cas. C'est bien connu, il ne faut jamais contrarier une femme… et encore moins si elle est enceinte.

Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai le droit de lui dire "Non" ! Soit fort Harry, tu peux le faire.

« Non, non, non et non ! » je lui réplique déterminé...

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

**Samedi 6 juillet**

« Le prochain participant est le célèbre Harry Potter. » annonce le mari de Luna Lovegood grâce à un Sonorus.

Malgré les quatre étages, la fenêtre me semble à cet instant une bonne échappatoire. Mais comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Hermione me fait un signe négatif de la tête.

« Pas la peine de transplaner Harry, ça ne fonctionnera pas non plus. » me lance-t-elle l'air de rien en me désignant la scène des yeux pour m'encourager à y aller.

Je quitte notre table, monte sur l'estrade, sous les applaudissements, essayant de faire un sourire non contrit.

Après tout, c'est pour la bonne cause. Je peux bien passer une soirée avec une inconnue, si ça peut aider la fondation Lovegood à financer les travaux d'agrandissement et de rénovation de l'orphelinat Buttons... et calmer les ardeurs d'Hermione à vouloir à tout prix me voir casé.

« Nous commencerons les enchères à cinq galli…

- Six gallions, hurle une sorcière blonde au premier rang, interrompant Rolf.

- Sept gallions, enchaîne une autre, au fond de la salle.

- Dix !

- Vingt ! »

Avec le spot qui éclaire la scène, j'ai du mal à discerner tous les visages qui font monter les enchères. Très vite, quelqu'un propose cinq cents gallions. C'est la même personne qui a fait la première enchère. Elle est jolie et elle a l'air sympathique.

« Cinq cents gallions, une fois. »

Rolf s'interrompt deux secondes, puis dit : « Cinq cents gallions, deux fois. »

Personne ne parle. La jeune femme me fait de grands sourires que je lui renvoie. J'aurai pu tomber sur pire…

« Mille gallions. »

La blonde du premier rang pousse un gémissement, choquée et contrariée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, au dernier moment. D'autres personnes ont également exprimé leur étonnement. Peut-être parce que le montant est considérable. Moi, c'est surtout parce que c'est la voix d'un homme qui a fait cette offre, et que j'ai peur de la reconnaître. La foule se tourne vers celui qui a fait l'enchère la plus haute de la soirée. Un spot lumineux remonte doucement l'allée centrale où il se tient, me dévoilant sa silhouette.

Je vois une paire de chaussures superbement cirées. Un pantalon noir cintré, un long et fin manteau gris clair déboutonné, laissant apparaître une chemise blanche…légèrement transparente. Le col est ouvert, laissant entrevoir une peau claire. Un menton légèrement pointu, des lèvres fines qui dévoilent des dents parfaites, une petite fossette creuse la joue droite, un nez droit, des yeux…

Oh non, Merlin pas lui !

Yeux gris, cheveux blonds.

C'est évident : il ne peut s'agir que de…

« Adjugé à mille gallions ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je n'ai pas la force de protester car je suis sous le choc. L'homme qui m'a « adopté » pour une soirée vient de s'avancer jusqu'à la scène pour dire son nom à Rolf, qui s'empresse de le crier : « À Draco Malfoy ! »

oooooooooooooo

« Malfoooy ! »

Ce petit cri peu masculin vient de mon très cher ami, Ron Weasley. Moi, je suis encore trop sous le choc pour parler. Cela dit, pas autant que le rouquin qui s'est posté à côté de moi entre temps quand je suis redescendu de la scène, et qui baragouine des : « Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Pas Malfoy. » Fallait peut-être y réfléchir à deux fois Ron ! Mais merci quand même de t'inquiéter quand il est déjà trop tard.

« Cela me fait tout aussi plaisir de te revoir, la Belette» fait la voix traînante de notre ancien camarade de classe.

Je tends mon bras pour empêcher Ron de refaire le portrait à Malfoy, sans cesser de le fixer. Je rêve où il a souri en disant cela ? Pas un sourire moqueur, non, un vrai sourire.

« Malfoy, voyons ! s'exclame Hermione nous rejoignant.

- Désolé Granger, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Promis, je n'utiliserai plus ce surnom. Je m'excuse Weasley, dit-il s'adressant à mon meilleur ami.

- Euh ouais, répond Ron, après un temps, encore plus abasourdi. »

Je le comprends, Malfoy qui s'excuse, pincez-moi, je rêve !

« Aoutch… Ron !

- Tu as encore pensé tout haut, vieux.

- Satisfaite la future maman ? Questionne Malfoy en direction d'Hermione, sans se préoccuper de mon ami roux, ni de moi.

- Oui, rétorque mon amie avec un grand sourire. »

Il s'ensuit une petite conversation entre les deux, passant par les habituelles questions du genre « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? », « C'est pour bientôt ? », « Fille ou garçon ? », « Artéfact d'amabilis… et blablabla » Ne me demandez pas ce que ça vient faire là, ça, je suis trop occupé à reluquer blondinet pour suivre ce qui se dit. Attention quand je dis "reluquer", c'est dans le sens "scruter", et non "mater", soyons bien clair sur le sens des mots.

Il a quelque chose de différent, mais je ne sais pas dire quoi… Des mois, voire des années, que je ne l'ai pas vu et il est là, comme par enchantement (Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence à ce gala, à croire qu'il est arrivé juste au moment de faire son enchère. C'est bien ma veine, tiens !) et faisant la causette à ma meilleure amie comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Draco…

« Malfoy… » je souffle sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon regard toujours braqué sur lui.

Il semble s'apercevoir enfin de ma présence car il me fixe en retour puis dit, toujours son petit sourire au coin des lèvres… qui n'augure rien de bon :

« Alors, Potter, prêt pour la soirée ? »

**A suivre… **

**(1) ****Disclaimer bis :**** Le concept vient du site : adopte un qui n'est pas de mon invention.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Genre** : Romance/ Humor ; Post-Poudlard - Je ne prends pas en compte certains évènements des bouquins.

**R****ating : K **

**NdSs : Merci pour votre accueil très chaleureux ! Pour vous remercier, je vous livre déjà le chapitre 2. Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Adopte un sorcier**

Chapitre 2 :

Malédiction.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Je dois vraiment être maudit !

Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour subir tout ça. Quand ce n'est plus un mage noir qui me pourrit la vie, c'est le blond peroxydé qui prend le relais ou quoi ? C'est vrai que cela fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas revu. Un peu après la défaite de Vous-Saviez-Qui, il y a voilà bien trois ans. Trois ans, huit mois et quatre jours pour être exact. Sûrement est-ce le temps nécessaire pour peaufiner un plan diabolique envers ma personne.

Je suis sûr que c'est un piège. Il va m'emmener je ne sais où pour me torturer, peut-être même bien me tuer. Et Hermione (ni Ron d'ailleurs, ni les centaines d'invités à ce fichu gala !) qui n'a rien fait pour éviter ça. Rien, à part nous faire un signe de la main avec son grand sourire, quand nous avons quitté la salle des fêtes. Elle aura ma mort sur la conscience, bien fait ! Si je survis, je promets de me venger ! Foi de Survivant !

Je me demande où il m'emmène là. Nous avons transplané il y a cinq minutes. Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites : "Hermione ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il était impossible de transplaner ?" Figurez-vous que sa réponse à cette même question, quand je la lui ai posée, fut un innocent :

« Oh, j'ai dit ça moi ? Amusez-vous bien ! »

Elle a beaucoup de chance d'être enceinte, vous pouvez me croire !

Bref, pour en revenir à nos elfes de Cornouailles, là nous marchons le long d'un chemin. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Je me souviens avoir lu dans la Gazette que ses parents avaient vendu le Manoir familiale, avant de s'exiler en France. J'ignore la raison exacte de cette décision, même si je m'en doute un peu. Je sais simplement qu'elle n'est pas financière. Certains ragots stipulaient que l'esprit de Voldemort hantait les lieux et que les Malfoy avaient préféré partir de cet endroit maudit.

Je crois que c'est une sorte d'allée de jardin. Je tiens ma baguette bien serrée dans ma poche, sait-on jamais…

« Nerveux, Potter ?

- Argh !

- Oulà, tout doux Potter, range cette baguette. C'était juste une question. J'ai ma réponse maintenant, en tout cas.

- Arrête ton petit jeu Malfoy et dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Euh, parce que j'ai gagné l'enchère, fait Malfoy sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je ne te crois pas. Les anciens mangemorts se sont réunis et vous voulez me faire la peau c'est ça ? »

Je dois avoir dit un truc drôle car seul un petit rire me répond.

« Haha ! Ah non, elle est bien bonne celle-là ! »

Voyant que ça ne me fait pas rire, Malfoy se ressaisit et me dit avec étonnement, en reprenant la marche :

« Oh ! C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, je réponds le rattrapant et rangeant ma baguette.

- Potter, Potter, Potter. Moi qui pensais qu'avec l'âge tu arrêterais d'être aussi parano. Il faut croire que je me trompais. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais tout simplement envie de te revoir, après toutes ces années, et que j'ai trouvé l'occasion parfaite pour cela ? En voyant l'affiche, j'ai cru que j'hallucinais : je sais bien que tu es orphelin mais de là à vouloir te faire entre guillemets adopter, honnêtement il faut être siphonné. Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi.

- Hé ! Ce n'était pas mon idée ! Ce sont Hermione et Ron qui m'ont inscrit à ce truc ! Et je n'ai jamais été parano ! Je trouvais juste ça louche que _**tu**_ veuilles passer toute une soirée tout seul avec _**moi**_. Tu peux comprendre, vu notre passé commun, franchement il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

- Comme dit, c'est le passé. Si tu veux, je peux toujours me mettre à genoux pour me faire pardonner ces atroces années d'école, suggère-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

- Non, ça ira. (_C'est moi ou sa phrase était méga tendancieuse ?) _Je n'étais pas le dernier à te faire des vacheries.

- Sans doute. Tu sais, si tu veux partir, rien ne t'en empêche, avoue-t-il sérieux. »

Un ange passe. C'est vrai, je pourrais partir, mais quelque chose au fond me dit de rester. Et ne dit-on pas : « Sois proche de tes amis, et plus proche encore de tes ennemis ? » Même si la donne semble avoir changé, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit. Il me cache quelque chose et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quoi.

« Hum, où est-ce qu'on va ? » je demande pour combler le silence, devenu un peu pesant.

- Chez moi, on y est déjà d'ailleurs, en fait. C'est la cour du jardin. Je pensais qu'une petite balade serait un bon moyen pour commencer cette soirée. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, alors je hausse les épaules, sans rien dire.

Pendant le reste de notre promenade, une pensée me vient : C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une conversation civilisée avec Draco Malfoy et le plus curieux dans tout cela : ce n'est pas si déplaisant.

**oOoFCRCSMoOo**

« Nom d'un Scrout-à-pétard ! C'est immense ici ! » est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, lorsqu'on franchit la porte d'entrée.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu, Potter…»

Je sursaute légèrement, Malfoy se tient juste derrière moi. Il m'a murmuré ces quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Ceci n'est que le hall, continue-t-il en s'éloignant. Suis-moi, on va dans le salon, et je te prierais de ne plus jurer chez moi, mon amour.

- Pardon, comment tu m'as… ?

- Maître Draco a appelé ? » couine un elfe de maison après être apparu dans un « pop » sonore.

Un second, en tout point identique, si ce n'est un petit ruban rose accroché à l'oreille gauche, trottine juste derrière.

« Oui… » commence Malfoy en levant un sourcil amusé dans ma direction.

« Prends nos manteaux s'il te plaît, Mona, reprend-il sérieux, en s'adressant à l'elfe avec le ruban, et allume un feu dans le salon du premier étage. »

Je donne ma robe de sorcier à l'elfe de maison qui disparaît aussitôt.

Malfoy désigne ensuite le second :

« Mour, nous dînerons à 20 heures. Monsieur Potter et moi allons attendre dans le salon du haut.

- Entendu Maître Draco, s'incline l'elfe prénommé Mour. »

Mona et Mour, arf, quel nul je suis ! Je me bafferais mentalement si je le pouvais, mais là je suis plutôt concentré à cacher ma gêne. Pas très bien, vu la réplique que lance Malfoy :

« Mour, attends, apporte à Monsieur Potter un verre de ce qu'il lui plaira. »

Je bafouille rapidement à moi-même que j'aimerais boire une pinte de whisky pur feu sans glace, pour le coup.

« Très bien Monsieur Potter, Mour vous apporte cela tout de suite. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire que je plaisantais qu'il disparaît lui aussi.

Je sens un regard moqueur posé sur moi et je fais alors semblant de m'intéresser au lustre accroché au-dessus de ma tête. Ma contemplation est interrompue par ce que dit Malfoy :

« Je vois qu'après toutes ces années, tes goûts vestimentaires ne se sont pas beaucoup améliorés. Cela en est navrant » prononce le blond de sa voix traînante, en me détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ? J'ai mis un pantalon noir et une chemise couleur prune, sous les conseils d'Hermione. J'ai même ajouté ma cravate préférée : la noire avec les vifs d'or.

C'est sûr qu'à côté de Monsieur-je-me-la joue-dans-mon costume-de-dandy-impeccable-Malfoy, je dois faire pâle figure. Après tout, il n'y a qu'à lui que ma tenue pose problème. Moi, elle me convient très bien.

Je lui réplique alors :

« Moi, je constate simplement que tu es toujours un sale con snobinard et prétentieux, tout aussi navrant si tu veux mon avis. »

Ses yeux se plissent, mais il ne dit rien. On dirait qu'il se contient de me répondre.

« Suis-moi. »

Le ton est un peu sec, mais je m'attendais à plus.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Juste "suis-moi" ?

J'avoue que ça m'avait un peu manqué de se balancer des injures, après tout ce temps.

« Écoute Potter, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, je te ferais remarquer. Moi je suis sûr que tu as envie de me répliquer quelque chose.

- Pas ce soir, prononce-t-il d'un ton sans appel pour mettre fin à la conversation.

- Même _très_ envie… je lui dis provocateur, me fichant royalement de ce qu'il a dit.

Il ferme les yeux, prend une petite inspiration avant de répondre, calme :

« Potter, si tu ne veux pas regretter tes paroles, tu ferais mieux de la boucler, dit-il menaçant.

- Allez vas-y ! Promis, je ne le prendrais pas mal.

- Potter, quand je dis « non », ça ne te parle pas beaucoup on dirait.

- Une toute petite minuscule réplique ?

- Laisse tomber ! »

Il commence à s'énerver légèrement, mais il se reprend aussitôt.

« Tu peux faire mieux ! Un tout petit mo…

- Tu… m'agaces ! Je faisais simplement une constatation ! » Il me coupe vraiment énervé. « Je m'excuse si tu l'as mal pris, content ? »

Je fais une petite moue dubitative avant d'ajouter :

« Mouais, on va dans l'amélioration. Le ton est là. Sauf que, jamais tu ne t'es excusé à Poudlard, alors pourquoi ce soir ?

« Tu es vraiment cinglé Potter ! Et lourd et chiant ! Tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! »

Il hurle presque cette dernière réplique. Enfin disons qu'il est si proche que c'est comme s'il avait crié ses paroles.

« Ah bah enfin ! Je m'exclame soulagé, sans bouger d'un iota. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, Malfoy. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Il est à deux doigts de me frapper, je le sens car il dégage toujours la même aura magique qu'à l'époque, quand il perd tout self contrôle. Mais il se retient, serrant les poings. Heureusement d'un côté, même si je l'ai un peu cherché. A la place, il me dit, calmé, en s'éloignant et réajustant sa tenue pourtant sans défaut :

« Pour ta question, Potter, tu as la réponse toi-même. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, alors les insultes puériles, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Si ça ne te plaît pas, je t'en prie, la porte est là-bas. »

Il me désigne la porte du bras et attend ma réponse.

« Non, c'est bon je reste, je lui rétorque tout sourire. Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée. J'accepte aussi tes excuses, soit dit en passant. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, râle un peu à propos des Gryffondors têtus, puis il part alors en direction d'un grand escalier de marbre, en colimaçon. Je le suis…

_En cet instant, si Draco ne lui tournait pas le dos, Harry aurait pu voir un petit sourire fleurir sur le visage de son ancien camarade vert et argent. _

**A suivre... **


	3. Chapter 3

**NdSs : J'ai choisi de publier la suite de cette histoire aujourd'hui, car c'est une date spéciale pour une personne qui a une place spéciale dans mon cœur : rickiss. Je te souhaite de passer un excellent anniversaire mon ange ! BisouSs :) **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Place au texte… **

* * *

**Adopte un sorcier**

**Chapitre 3 :**

En montant les marches, je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler ce que je vois :

Une paire de fesses.

Celles de Malfoy.

Bébé.

Plusieurs portraits sont accrochés au mur. Marche après marche, toute la famille Malfoy y passe. Des plus anciens jusqu'aux générations présentes.

J'esquisse un petit sourire lorsque j'arrive au portrait de mon ancien camarade, enfant. Il est avec ses parents. Ils ont l'air heureux. Je pousse un petit soupir nostalgique, avant de poursuivre mon chemin.

Je m'arrête un instant devant le dernier portrait : Malfoy est adulte.

La photo est assez récente si j'en juge sa coupe de cheveux. Dessus, il est à nouveau en compagnie de ses parents. Je remarque avec étonnement que le professeur Snape est également présent. Ce qui a capté mon attention toutefois, est la jeune femme, que je ne connais pas, qui se tient à côté de Malfoy. Ils ont l'air assez intimes, vu le regard complice qu'ils s'échangent.

Brune, cheveux mi-longs, yeux pétillants de malice, sourire à en faire tomber plus d'un. Elle est jolie, élégante et je suis sûr, est d'une personnalité attrayante et amicale. Je pourrais l'apprécier, mais en cet instant j'éprouve uniquement ce qui ressemble étrangement à de la jalousie.

Me voilà pensant comme une midinette adolescente, il faut que je me reprenne. D'autant que Malfoy a l'air de s'impatienter là-haut, même s'il n'a pas fait de remarque explicite, son tapotement de pied l'est bien assez. Je me dépêche alors de monter les quelques marches restantes en lui faisant un sourire penaud d'excuses.

Il me conduit dans une pièce assez sobre équipée d'un canapé, d'un fauteuil, une table basse et une petite étagère remplie de livres et autres parchemins. Un feu crépite dans une cheminée.

Mon hôte s'installe dans le fauteuil. Je m'assois sur le canapé et attends. Ma pinte me fait de l'œil, mais je n'ose pas y toucher.

Malfoy semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il pianote de sa main droite sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, m'ignorant superbement.

J'en profite pour le détailler encore une fois.

« Potter, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de dévisager les gens ?

- Je… je ne te regardais pas… N'importe quoi, pff ! »

Je bafouille de mauvaise foi, gêné et me traitant intérieurement pour avoir fais preuve de si peu de discrétion. Pour la peine, je prends une gorgée de ma boisson.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Je comprends, je ne suis pas déplaisant à regarder, je le sais. »

Je manque de recracher le whisky. Il est corsé, whaou.

« Fais juste preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité la prochaine fois, c'est tout, ajoute-t-il, avec un soupir ennuyé en me donnant une petite serviette pour que je ne salisse pas la moquette.

- On ne peut pas dire que la modestie t'étouffe, toi, je lui réplique en reposant mon verre.

- Je n'ai pas à l'être puisque c'est la vérité et tu le sais très bien. »

Il me dit cela avec toute la nonchalance dont il est capable. Il est si sûr de lui, que ça m'énerve de ne rien trouver à répondre à ça.

Du coup, je préfère changer de sujet :

« C'est qui la femme avec toi sur la photo accrochée en haut de l'escalier ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai demandé cela sur un ton qui n'était pas aussi neutre que je l'aurais voulu. Cela n'échappe pas à mon vis-à-vis qui me regarde enfin droit dans les yeux et me réplique narquois :

« Pourquoi, elle t'intéresse peut-être ?

- Ça, certainement pas.

- Oh, alors dois-je comprendre que tu es jaloux… d'elle ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je réponds excédé. Dis-moi qui c'est, j'ordonne, impatient.

- Sûrement pas si c'est demandé avec si peu de tact ! De toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Maître Draco ?

- Quoi ?! »

L'elfe de maison sursaute légèrement sur le ton un peu abrupt employé par Malfoy. Ce dernier l'invite à continuer de la main.

« Pardon d'interrompre le Maître, Mona est venue vous prévenir, Maître Draco, le dîner est servi dans la grande salle.

- Merci, Mona. Tu peux disposer. »

Sur ces paroles, Malfoy se lève, m'invitant à le suivre. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir gâché l'ambiance. Il pourrait répondre aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en fait tout un foin. Ce n'est qu'une question après tout.

**oOoFCRCSMoOo**

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû être si curieux. »

Je m'excuse alors que l'on s'installe à table. Je ne vois pas sa réaction, car il est hors de question de le regarder en disant cela, faut pas abuser non plus.

« Abby, lâche-t-il au même moment où les plats sont servis.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelle Abby. Nous travaillons ensemble au labo. La photo a été prise le mois dernier, quand j'ai fêté mon anniversaire.

- Oh, d'accord. Euh, au labo ?

- Je constate que tu n'as pas suivi un instant ce que je disais avec Granger. »

Devant mon air embarrassé, il soupire avant d'ajouter :

« Je travaille au laboratoire des Potions Curatives.

- Ça a l'air…intéressant.

- Ça l'est. »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau.

Nous attaquons alors les plats. Tout a l'air délicieux.

Le repas se passe calmement, au début.

Au fil de la soirée, l'ambiance se détend considérablement. Les discussions sont plus vivaces.

C'est assez étrange tout de même, peu importe le sujet de conversation, il semble très concentré sur ce que je dis. C'est pour le moins déconcertant de le voir si attentif à mes paroles. Il a vraiment changé. Ou est-ce moi qui suis différent ? Ce n'est peut-être aucun des deux. Ou alors il a tout simplement la faculté à dormir les yeux ouverts. Mais j'en doute fortement.

Il ne cesse de me regarder dans les yeux à chaque mot prononcé.

C'est très déstabilisant, mais pas désagréable. De plus, même si nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord sur certains sujets, il m'expose son point de vue, sans vouloir à tout prix l'imposer.

Merlin, Draco Malfoy est appréciable.

Àcroire que depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard, il est devenu un autre homme. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'est depuis la fin de la guerre. À cette pensée, un déclic se fait dans ma tête.

« Potter, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air contrarié, c'est le dessert qui n'est pas à ton goût ?

- Le dessert est parfait.

- Quel est le problème alors ?

- Je suis vraiment impressionné, Malfoy. Ta sollicitude à mon égard paraît si réelle. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Tu crois que je n'aurais pas deviné à un moment la vraie raison de ma présence ici ? Alors je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Arrête de faire l'hypocrite, j'ai compris pourquoi je suis là : tu as un service à me demander, alors je t'écoute. »

Il me regarde comme si une seconde tête avait poussé sur mon crâne. Ça dure bien une minute avant que son attitude change du tout au tout. Il soupire, tout en reposant ses couverts. Il semble agacé d'un coup :

« Ma baguette. »

Constatant mon hésitation, il poursuit, légèrement énervé :

« Celle que tu m'as volée ? J'aimerais que tu me la rendes. »

Oh. Je suis déçu, bizarrement. Je pensais… Quoi ? Que Draco Malfoy avait voulu un rendez-vous galant avec moi parce qu'il m'appréciait ? Ça sonnait faux depuis le début. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct plus tôt. Toute cette mascarade, juste pour me demander de lui rendre sa baguette ? Je lui fais part de mes doutes… il doit y avoir autre chose :

« Tu as payé mille gallions pour passer toute une soirée avec moi uniquement pour me demander cela ? Après tout ce temps ? »

J'essaie de faire diversion avec mes questions. Il n'est pas dupe et me réitère sa demande. Je lui explique alors que je ne peux pas lui rendre sa baguette. Ça reviendrait à lui donner l'allégeance de la baguette de Sureau. Enfin, je crois. Bref, je lui redemande alors pourquoi il a attendu aussi longtemps pour sa requête, à moins que…

« À moins que je suis là pour une autre raison ? »

Pendant un moment, je crois qu'il va me dire simplement : « Non » mais à la place il demande :

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de : dette de sorcier ? »

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Me raclant la gorge, je lui réponds :

« Euh, oui. Snape en avait une envers mon père. Si je me souviens bien, si un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il lui est redevable jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende la pareille.

- Exactement. Ça fait presque quatre ans que cette dette me pourrit la vie, Potter. Quatre ans à vivre avec ce sentiment de t'être redevable de m'avoir sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande. J'en ai assez, j'ai d'autres priorités et ambitions dans la vie que d'être au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes. Chaque jour, je dois savoir ce que tu fais pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Attends, ça veut dire que tu m'as espionné ?

- Oui et le pire c'est qu'effectivement, il ne se passe rien dans ta vie ! Plus ennuyeux que ça, c'est impossible.

- Hé ! Je t'emmerde, Malfoy, ma vie me convient très bien comme ça !

- Et moi je dis qu'il est temps que ça change !

- Au revoir. »

J'en ai assez entendu comme ça. Ce mec est dingue.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir pris deux fois le même couloir - c'est un véritable labyrinthe ce Manoir ! - je dévale l'escalier et me retrouve dans le hall. J'ouvre la porte. J'entends Malfoy qui descend les marches et avec nonchalance m'interpelle :

« Potter, tu… »

J'avance un pied dehors et… rien. Je suis bloqué.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, Potter. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me garder prisonnier, c'est du kidnapping ! C'est puni par la loi. »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Chaque fois que j'essaie de franchir le seuil, une espèce de force magique me retient à l'intérieure.

Je me retrouve projeté en arrière, sur le dos, alors que je poussais de toutes mes forces pour sortir de cet enfer.

Je me relève et je vois Malfoy, à quelques pas de moi, se pincer l'arête du nez car il perd patience.

Pourtant, il m'explique alors d'un ton dénoué d'humour, malgré son sourire :

« Crois-moi, Potter, que je te foutrais moi-même par la porte si je le pouvais ! Le contrat que tu as signé et que j'ai en ma possession grâce à mon enchère stipule que tu es à moi jusqu'à minuit. »

L'horloge du salon sonne à ce moment précis 23 heures. Génial, ça veut dire que je dois rester encore une heure ici, avec lui.

**A suivre… **


	4. Chapter 4

**NdSs :**** Merci à tous pour vos mots d'encouragement, ça m'aide vraiment à continuer d'écrire le plus rapidement possible cette histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Adopte un sorcier **

**Chapitre 4 : **

xxx 23h03 xxx

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que je pouvais partir si je le voulais » je lui indique après ce qui me paraît être un temps infiniment long.

« Je savais que tu n'en ferais rien. Toi et ton esprit de contradiction. »

Il lâche cela comme si c'était le pire défaut du monde.

_Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas le tuer, même si tu en as très envie_, me souffle ma conscience.

Le torturer, je peux ?

…

Je me concentre à la place sur l'heure.

xxx 23h05 xxx

_Du poison ? Trop radical, pas assez de souffrance. _

_Engagé quelqu'un ? Trop risqué, il pourrait me faire chanter pour son silence. _

Sept scénarios pour me venger d'Hermione -oui, car je la soupçonne d'avoir manigancé tout cela depuis le début ! - plus tard, je constate avec horreur qu'il n'est que :

xxx 23h10 xxx

Je fais les cent pas devant la porte d'entrée quand le bruit d'une bouteille posée sur une marche de l'escalier en marbre me fait sursauter.

« Tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond Potter, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- À mon avis, c'est ce que tu as bu qui te met dans cet état, pas moi. »

Je reprends ma marche, n'ayant que faire du soupir agacé de Malfoy. Il est assis sur la troisième marche - sirotant son scotch - et attend comme moi que minuit sonne.

« Quand je pense que Granger a réussi à me convaincre que ça serait une bonne idée. » lâche-t-il en se relevant et redescendant l'escalier.

Puis tout à coup il se met à rire. Bruyamment. C'en est tellement déconcertant que j'en oublie un instant qu'il va sérieusement falloir que je discute avec cette fourbe d'Hermione. C'est si bizarre de l'entendre rire franchement, au point que c'est contagieux. Ça fait du bien. C'est libérateur. Je vais à mon tour m'asseoir sur une marche d'escalier, pour faire passer mon fou rire.

« Viens au gala et parle-lui ! Y'a que comme cela que tu régleras les problèmes qui te rongent et que tu ne veux pas me révéler. » dit-il avec une tonalité plus aiguë. Puis, reprenant son verre, il continue avec sa voix normale :

« Merci du conseil, madame la psycho-Mage Granger. »

Il vide d'une traite son verre. Mon rire s'arrête aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Hermione est ta psy ?!

- Était, précise-t-il. Je ne voulais pas consulter son remplaçant, quand elle est partie pour son congé maternité. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre avec l'invitation à l'intérieure et je devrais définitivement arrêter le scotch. Pansy avait raison : j'ai l'alcool gai et bavard, achève-t-il dans une moue agacée mais blasée en même temps. »

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

« T'es un rustre Potter, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'est malpoli de boire directement à la bouteille ? Mona…

* pop *

« Apporte un verre pour notre _invité de marque_. »

Je sens comme du sarcasme dans ces mots. Son regard me le confirme. _Connard. _

xxx 23h29 xxx

Hermione est sa psy. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Je vide mon deuxième verre de scotch.

xxx 23h33 xxx

« Pourquoi est-ce que tes parents ont vendu le Manoir ? »

Malfoy me lance un regard explicite "Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil"

« C'est bon, j'essaie juste de faire la conversation.

- Abstiens-toi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, avec moi. » Je lui fais remarquer, car ça m'étonne qu'il attende avec moi l'heure fatidique.

- Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil.

- Tu as peur que j'aille fouiller dans tes placards ? Comme si ça m'intéressait…»

Face à son silence, je m'exclame : « Oh, c'est vraiment ça ! »

Il détourne les yeux et je sais que j'ai raison.

« T'as des choses à cacher, Malfoy ? » je lui demande goguenard.

Il se renfrogne et me dit, acerbe : « Non, puisque des agents du Ministère viennent, si _gentiment_, vérifier tous les mois que je n'ai rien planqué d'illégal chez moi. »

Ça a le mérite de me faire taire… pendant une minute.

« Je ne savais pas. Déso…

- Non, tais-toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié envers moi. »

Il a le chic pour jeter un froid.

xxx 23h47 et une bouteille vide xxx

« Ce que je constate, c'est que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

J'ai envie d'ajouter : Ni à celle sur ses parents. Mais ça, j'y reviendrai plus tard. La tension de tout à l'heure commence un peu à se dissiper (merci le scotch !) alors autant rester sur un sujet moins prise de tête. Encore que, Malfoy ne se montre pas très coopératif :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de ? … Oh, attends, j'ai compris, en fait tu n'as jamais…

- Eh bien oui ! Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir alors pourquoi en faire une montagne ?

- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. »

Un reniflement de dédain me répond.

« Quoi ? J'ai enseigné pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, en cinquième année. Je suis capable de t'apprendre ce sort ! » fais-je légèrement indigné qu'il ne m'en croie pas capable.

« Oublie cette idée, Potter.

- Ça va être rapide, moins de dix minutes et c'est réglé. Tout d'abord, il te faut trouver un souvenir heureux. Tu en as un ? » je l'interroge faisant comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Il se renfrogne. Je crois même qu'il va me frapper. C'est peut-être ça son souvenir heureux ? Mais à la place, il se lève - avec une certaine grâce malgré son taux d'alcoolémie. - _C'est pas juste d'avoir la classe même ivre_ !

Arrivé près de la porte, il fait demi-tour et quitte la pièce, sans un mot.

Quand il revient, moins de vingt secondes plus tard, il me jette ma robe de sorcier, puis il ouvre la porte en me lançant un :

« Adieu, Potter. »

Les douze coups de minuit retentissent.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis en état pour transplaner » je hoquette, en enfilant mon manteau, avec mal.

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de trois ans qui apprend à mettre sa veste tout seul.

Malfoy vient à mon secours, sans doute par pitié et parce qu'il est pressé de retrouver la paix.

Ses mains sont chaudes, même à travers le tissu.

« Merci, je souffle du bout des lèvres.

- De rien, Mona va t'accompagner jusque chez toi. »

Son elfe m'agrippe par la manche quand nous franchissons le seuil.

« M… »

L'image de Malfoy se brouille, avant même que j'ai pu lui dire « au revoir ». Je me sens mal. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, la voix de Mona en fond sonore. Puis, c'est le trou noir.

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

**Trois semaines plus tard…**

Vous avez déjà éprouvé cette sensation de malaise, vous demandant sans cesse : Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et n'ayant qu'une envie : prendre vos jambes à votre cou ? Si Malfoy ne dit pas quelque chose dans les dix prochaines secondes, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Il va me rire au nez ou… me claquer la porte, qui sait ?

« Potter, que me vaut ce _plaisir_ ? Il prononce ce mot avec ironie.

- Je… »

_Parle Harry ! Dis n'importe quoi. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce aussi difficile à dire ? _

« Je… »

Il lève un sourcil perplexe.

« Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- Adopte-moi.

- Pardon ?!

- Écoute, ça fait trois semaines que je passe des soirées les unes plus horribles que les autres, sans parler des journées entières où je ne travaillais pas ! Tout ça parce que Hermione m'a remis sur cette satanée liste de la boutique. Alors s'il te plaît, adopte-moi. Enfin, façon de parler quoi. George m'a assuré que mon contrat magique prendrait fin dans une semaine. On s'est arrangés pour que je puisse choisir, cette fois-ci, la personne. »

C'est un mensonge, j'ai volé mon contrat, mais ça, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

« Je t'en supplie, Malfoy, rend-moi ce service. Please ? »

Je lui fais une moue façon Hermione. Oui, je suis à ce point désespéré. Venir supplier un mec qui me déteste pour qu'il m'héberge chez lui pendant une semaine, je vous l'accorde, faut être barge. Mais, croyez-moi, c'est toujours mille fois mieux que de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec la groupie de la semaine dernière. _Janice. _J'en ai des frissons, rien que d'y penser.

« Toute une semaine, vraiment ? Faut que j'y réfléchisse… Non ! »

Il s'apprête à refermer la porte, mais mon pied l'en empêche.

« Potter, vire ton pied si tu ne veux pas …

- Si tu acceptes, je considèrerai ta dette envers moi comme accomplie.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, me dit-il de sa voix traînante avec un petit reniflement de dédain, en prime.

- Moi, je t'assure que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Tu me sauverais vraiment la vie si tu me rendais ce service. On peut mettre tout ça par écrit, s'il le faut. Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

- Un contrat magique, ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Tu as vraiment pensé à tout. D'accord, j'accepte…

- Oh merci Malfoy, tu ne…

- Laisse-moi finir : j'accepte, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

**- **Je veux que tu me rendes ma baguette.

- Ça, je te l'ai dit : c'est impossible.

- Alors, adieu, Potter. »

Arf, j'ai envie de hurler !

« C'est bon, j'accepte. »

Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Je tends ma main, et après une seconde d'hésitation, Malfoy la sert.

**A suivre… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers _Harry Potter _appartiennent à JK Rowling. **

**Rating : K**

**NdSs : **Hello ! Pour fêter la rentrée scolaire (et parce que je profite de ma dernière année où je peux dire que je ne "bosse" pas le mercredi matin ! * whouhouhou, danse de joie) * et pour soutenir ceux qui, comme moi, reprennent le boulot (ou leurs études ou même ceux qui n'ont jamais arrêté) je vous livre les aventures palpitantes (...euh...) de Harry qui, pour une semaine, va vivre (un enfer) chez Draco (ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?)

Bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

**Adopte un sorcier **

**Chapitre 5 : **

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Le contrat venait d'être signé. Un silence pesant régnait depuis.

J'étais officiellement "réservé" -terme employé par l'agence _d'Adopte un sorcier -_ pour la semaine par Malfoy. Ceci impliquait qu'aucune autre personne ne pouvait venir m'inviter pour une soirée ou plus, par le biais de ce moyen.

« Je suppose qu'une visite des lieux s'impose, finit par dire Malfoy. Mour…

*pop *

« Mour, montre à Potter où sont sa chambre et les sanitaires. Je reviendrai pour le dîner.

- Oui, Maître Draco.

- Tu t'en vas ? je demande, surpris.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas toute la journée à t'accorder. J'ai quelques affaires à régler en ville. Mes elfes répondront à toutes tes exigences, en attendant mon retour. »

Malfoy glisse un mot, en toute discrétion, à son elfe qui acquiesce, avant de partir, me laissant seul -mis à part les employés à son service - dans cette immense demeure.

oOoOoOo

Le soir, nous dînons tranquillement.

Je prends ma coupe remplie d'eau pour faire passer la bouchée d'haricots rouge un peu trop salés à mon goût, mais mon verre reste en suspens à hauteur de mes lèvres car Malfoy a pris la parole :

« J'ai croisé Granger, au Chemin de Traverse...»

Je bois une longue gorgée, attendant la suite :

« Elle était accompagnée d'une amie à elle, une certaine… hum, qu'elle était son prénom déjà ? - il fait mime de réfléchir puis s'exclame - : « Ah oui, Janice ! »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma dernière rasade d'eau.

« Charmante demoiselle » déclare-t-il avec amusement.

Il se moque de moi, j'en ai bien l'impression, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, une question me préoccupe l'esprit :

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais ici, j'espère ?!

Son sourire n'augure rien de bon.

« Non, avoue-t-il finalement sérieux et à mon grand soulagement, mais je parie que Granger va finir par découvrir où tu te caches, si tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelles.

- Ouais, je l'appellerai demain pour lui dire. »

Je sens son regard m'épier. Peut-être pour que je lui donne des infos sur Janice. Je préfère lancer un autre sujet de conversation, avant qu'il ne se décide à me faire part de ses interrogations.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le billard. »

Il a l'air ennuyé d'un coup, presque agacé même :

« Tu as bien géré ton temps libre en mon absence, en visitant toutes les pièces du Manoir, à ce que je constate.

- Pas ta chambre, je me sens obligé de lui indiquer.

- Heureusement !

- Donc du billard, hein ? »

Il hausse simplement les épaules, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je suis si étonné.

« Mais, c'est une activité très moldue ! »

Il roule des yeux, ennuyé par ma réaction un peu excessive.

« Et ça serait une raison pour ne pas pouvoir en faire ? Grandis un peu, Potter.

- Oui, désolé. C'est juste que, ça m'a surpris de trouver ça chez toi. Hé, est-ce qu'elle est enchantée ? Comme les échiquiers sorciers ? »

Il sourit, amusé par mon enthousiasme et dit, en reposant ses couverts :

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, Potter. Tu veux faire une partie ? »

oOoOoOo

C'est une table de billard français classique, non enchantée. Ce qui lui vaut une autre réaction de pure surprise de ma part.

Je saisis une queue de billard accrochée au mur, pendant que Malfoy place les billes et m'explique les règles du billard français.

J'ai envie de pimenter un peu la partie et lui fais part de mon idée.

« Qu'as-tu en tête, Potter ?

- Si je gagne, tu me laisseras t'apprendre à créer un Patronus.

- Si je gagne, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

- Deal. » je réponds du tac-o-tac.

Avec un soupir, il montre la table de la main, m'autorisant à commencer.

oOoOoOo

« Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, où as-tu appris à jouer ?

- Mon oncle avait offert une table de billard à mon cousin pour ses quinze ans. »

Je frappe la bille blanche qui vient ricocher sur un bord avant de cogner la bille rouge qui tombe dans la poche supérieure droite.

« Cependant, il ne m'a jamais laissé jouer. J'étais simplement autorisé à rester là, quand Alex lui donnait des leçons privées, pour mettre les billes en place. J'ai récupéré sa table quand ils ont déménagé. »

Je frappe un nouveau coup, mais la bille rouge s'arrête entre la dernière bille jaune de Malfoy et la bille blanche, comme je le voulais. C'est à lui de jouer, mais je ne lui facilite pas la tâche avec ma manœuvre.

« Alex ?

- Le nom de son prof.

- C'est quoi ce soupir rêveur Potter ? » demande-t-il après avoir remis un peu de craie bleue sur le procédé. Il se penche en avant, se prépare à jouer, quand je réplique :

« Je me remémorais juste de bons souvenirs entre Alex, la table de billard de Dudley, et moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il est tellement surpris par mes insinuations qu'il dérape et rate complètement son coup.

« Tu as fait exprès de me faire rater mon coup avec ton mensonge éhonté ? raille-t-il, alors que je fais le tour de la table, tout sourire.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est un mensonge ?

- Tu ne sortais pas avec l'ex de Diggory à cette époque ?

- J'avais rompu avec Cho. Merde. »

Zut, la bille a ricoché au moment d'entrer dans une des poches.

« Surveille ton langage, veux-tu. »

Il étudie les possibilités pour son prochain coup.

« Et toi alors ?

- Potter, je ne vais pas aborder ma vie sexuelle avec toi.

- Mais non ! Je voulais savoir comment tu as appris à jouer à ce jeu ?! »

J'ai soudain d'étranges images qui me brouillent l'esprit quand mon cerveau assimile la pensée : vie sexuelle de Malfoy.

« Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? se moque Malfoy. »

Il frappe la bille blanche et celle-ci ricoche comme il faut, lui faisant gagner le point. Il ne lui reste plus que la bille noire.

Alors que j'essaie de trouver une excuse pour nier sa remarque, il me devance :

« Quand je suis allé voir mes parents, en France, l'été dernier, je me suis retrouvé dans un bar et il y avait une table comme celle-ci. J'ai fait connaissance avec un petit groupe d'amis qui ont vu que je les observais, intrigué. Ils m'ont expliqué les règles et l'un d'eux m'a proposé de revenir le soir suivant pour jouer avec eux. J'ai passé mes soirées pendant un mois, comme ça, avec eux. Puis, j'ai dû rentrer pour mon travail. Alors, j'ai acheté une table de billard et depuis j'essaie de m'entraîner aussi souvent que je le peux. »

Il termine sa tirade, joue son coup et… gagne la partie.

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

**Jour 1 : **

« Potter, debout ! »

Le réveil est rude. Une lumière aveuglante me brûle les rétines. Je passe ma tête sous un coussin, après avoir vu qu'il n'était que 7 heures du matin. Un dimanche. Faut pas charrier.

Alors que je soupire d'aise, enveloppé par ce sentiment agréable et cotonneux qu'est le sommeil, tout mon corps se raidit d'effroi.

« T'es un grand malade, c'est pas possible ?!» je hurle sur Malfoy en jetant les draps trempés au sol.

Ce connard m'a jeté un sort _d'Aguamendi_.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillé et lavé, habille-toi et rejoins-moi en bas dans la salle à manger. »

Je rattrape la serviette qu'il me lance et m'enveloppe le corps avec. Alors que je m'essuie le visage, il quitte la pièce en disant :

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas porter de pyjamas, mais les sous-vêtements, ça existe, Potter. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, je passe la serviette bien autour de ma taille, rougissant.

oOoOoOo

« Tu as pris ton pied, j'espère, parce que je suis à deux doigts d'annuler notre contrat ! » je m'exclame, encore furieux par mon réveil brutal.

Malfoy m'ignore. Il est planqué derrière un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il finit quand même par dire :

« Mmh, c'est vrai que c'était assez jouissif. Pas autant que de s'envoyer en l'air, bien sûr, mais je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire, ouais. »

Il tourne une page de son journal avant d'ajouter, sans me prêter la moindre attention :

« Peut-être avec de l'eau un peu moins froide, mini-Potter avait l'air frileux. »

Le sol se met à trembler, faisant bouger la table, et tous les objets qui s'y trouvent posés vacillent.

« Très impressionnant, Potter, je suis terrifié » se moque Malfoy en tournant une autre page.

Il rigole moins quand un trou vient se former au milieu de la page, à cause du lent brasier qui consume le papier. Il jette le journal à terre et j'obtiens enfin toute son attention.

« T'es vraiment cinglé Potty ! Tu aurais pu mettre le feu à toute la maison ! » me reproche-t-il en jetant un verre d'eau sur la minuscule flamme qui s'échappe du journal.

Tout de suite, il faut qu'il dramatise.

« On est quittes. » je lui dis avec un sourire hypocrite, prenant place à la table du petit-déjeuner.

Il râle dans sa barbe inexistante et demande à un de ses elfes de nettoyer le sol. N'ayant plus de lecture, ni d'excuse pour ignorer ma présence à table - ce que je trouve particulièrement gonflé après m'avoir ordonné de venir le rejoindre alors que j'aurai pu tout aussi bien dormir ! - il m'annonce :

« Comme j'ai gagné la partie de billard, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à l'idée que je m'apprête à t'exposer. »

Zut, je me disais aussi qu'il y avait anguille sous roche concernant sa victoire. Je soupire. Un pari est un pari, même si c'est très sournois de me révéler les enjeux seulement maintenant.

« Je t'écoute. Vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

- Je me suis dit que je pouvais mettre à profit ta présence cette semaine ici pour t'aider à te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder. »

Ça a le mérite de me réveiller complètement. C'est quoi ce plan foireux ?

« J'ai fait des recherches : une dette de sorcier peut être acquittée si on sauve la vie de l'autre en retour. Même si j'adorerais te balancer par la fenêtre pour te rattraper aussitôt, je doute que ça fonctionne. Et je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place. L'autre solution consiste à aider la personne à laquelle on est redevable, à trouver l'âme sœur. Je t'ai observé toutes ces années et je dois dire qu'il y a eu quelques occasions, mais il va falloir que tu fasses des changements sur certains plans de ta vie pour trouver Madame Potter.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se prétend bon observateur, je constate que tu es plus myope que moi.

- Comment ça ?

- À choisir, je ne cherche pas Madame, mais plutôt Monsieur Potter.

- C'est une expression, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Malheureusement, oui. »

Draco Malfoy veut devenir mon coach en relation amoureuse. C'en est tellement risible, que je n'arrive pas à protester contre cette idée. Après tout, si ça l'amuse de jouer ce rôle, longtemps endossé par Hermione. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je la prévienne que je squatte chez Malfoy, avant qu'elle n'interpelle l'unité spéciale magique d'intervention contre les enlèvements.

« Bien » dit-il satisfait.

Le serpentard m'observe pendant que je trempe ma tartine dans mon chocolat chaud. Je porte mon met jusqu'à ma bouche, mais une partie retombe dans le bol, éclaboussant légèrement la nappe. Me sentant épié, je demande, m'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette de table :

« Quoi ? »

Malfoy soupire longuement, avant de dire : « C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

- Hé !

- Mais, nous reviendrons sur ton éducation sur le savoir-vivre à table plus tard. J'ai d'autres projets pour la matinée.

- Oh, et quels sont-ils mon très cher Monsieur-je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-si-b ien-que-je-veuilles-jouer-les-entremetteurs- Malfoy ? » J'adopte un ton exagérément ampoulé, tout en me tenant droit et jambes croisées -l'imitant donc -

Ça n'a pas l'air de l'amuser.

Il déclare, avec froideur, le mot qui me donne des sueurs froides à chaque fois :

« Shopping. »

**A suivre… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers HP sont à JK Rowling. **

**Rating**** : K+**

**NdSs**** : Ta-dah ! ^^ Voici un autre chapitre de cette histoire qui prend un nouveau tournant dans la relation entre Harry et Draco. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à mon amie (et auteur de talent !) rickiss. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Adopte un sorcier **

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Jour 1 (suite) : **

« Tu avais dit : "Shopping".

- Et alors ? »

Je serre le poing. Il a vraiment un don pour me faire perdre patience ce mec. Déjà qu'il a refusé de me dire pourquoi nous étions dans ce quartier de Londres. À ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de boutiques de sorciers dans ce coin de la ville.

« C'est un salon de coiffure, ici, je réplique le plus calmement possible.

- Très observateur, Potter… Ah _Michel_ ! _Comment allez-vous…_ »

Malfoy me laisse en plan (et j'ai bien envie d'en faire autant !), pour saluer un vieil homme assez petit avec un fort accent français. Malfoy lui parle avec aisance. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils se disent, pourtant je les écoute attentivement. C'est la première fois que j'entends Malfoy parler cette langue et malgré moi, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable pour les oreilles.

Je mets une seconde en trop pour m'apercevoir qu'ils me fixent. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'un coup. Malfoy fait rapidement les présentations. Je serre la main du type qui me tire brusquement le bras et, malgré le fait que je le dépasse d'une tête, arrive sans mal à me faire pencher vers lui. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ses mains sont dans mes cheveux. J'entends Malfoy toussotait légèrement pour couvrir son ricanement.

Michel, lui, fait de petites réflexions, tout en massant mon cuir chevelu. Je ne maîtrise pas la langue française, mais à en juger le ton employé, ça a l'air peu valorisant. Limite, il me donne l'impression d'être aux abois. Il finit par me lâcher et se met à hurler des instructions. Une partie de son personnel arrive alors à toute vitesse… m'encerclant. Et dire que je ne peux pas me défendre parce qu'ils sont moldus…

oOoOoOo

« Potter, tu sors de chez le coiffeur. Tu vas ruiner les efforts de Michel qui vient de réussir à te donner un look capillaire tendan… non, capillaire tout court. »

J'ignore sa pique et continue mon plaidoyer :

« Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de voler ! J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le faire le dimanche. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas un gamin !

- Pourtant, tu imites leurs caprices à la perfection. »

Je me doutais que je n'aurais pas dû taper du pied.

« Quel rabat-joie, tu es ! Tu peux venir voler avec moi…

- Non. »

Son ton est sans appel. Ce qui me surprend grandement.

« D'accord, j'irai seul. Juste, peux-tu me prêter ton balai ?

- Tu en as un, non ? Il s'énerve.

- J'ai… euh, j'ai dû le mettre en réparation, la semaine dernière… »

J'omets de lui dire que c'est à cause de Janice qui a voulu s'asseoir avec moi dessus pour une balade et que j'ai perdu le contrôle quand sa main s'est agrippée à mon entrejambe. L'atterrissage a été rude.

« Alors, tu pourras me passer le tien ? » je demande, chassant mes souvenirs peu glorieux.

Il fuit mon regard. Son attitude est de plus en plus bizarre.

« On y est, annonce-t-il, ignorant ma précédente interrogation. »

Il me désigne la porte, m'incitant à entrer en premier. Nous sommes retournés dans le Londres sorcier, pourtant je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit…

En franchissant le seuil, je comprends pourquoi…

oOoOoOo

« Tu es dingue ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de déchiqueter mes fringues ? » je m'écrie à l'attention de Malfoy.

Quand je suis sorti de la cabine d'essayage de cette boutique de luxe, parce que ce dernier ne répondait pas à mes appels, je l'ai pris sur le fait.

« Oups, s'excuse-t-il faussement navré, en jetant les lambeaux dans une poubelle étincelante. Ma magie a tendance à réagir toute seule face au mauvais goût vestimentaire, ajoute-t-il le plus sérieusement au monde.

- Oui, bien sûr » je lui réponds avec un regard en biais.

Bizarrement, je ne suis pas si énervé que cela. Je tente même une boutade qui surprend Malfoy :

« Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches des prétextes pour me voir dévêtu. »

Draco fourre les habits qu'il m'a faussement "recommandés" (forcés à choisir, serait plus exact) dans mes bras, me bousculant légèrement. Il m'ordonne de me changer au lieu de débiter des idioties absurdes.

Son attitude me fait rire, même s'il n'y a rien de drôle en soi.

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

**Jour 3**

« Malfoy, je suis rentré à la mai…! »

Merlin, j'ai failli dire une connerie. Faut dire, la journée a été éprouvante, je n'ai plus les idées très claires. Un nouveau cas d'attaque de Détraqueurs nous a été signalé hier matin. C'est la troisième fois en un mois qu'on nous signale leur présence dans les rues de Londres. Du coup, suite à la décision du Ministre de la Magie de lancer une opération d'éradication de ces créatures, ça fait deux jours qu'avec mon équipe, et l'aide d'un spécialiste dans la création de nouveaux sorts - dont celui pour détecter leur présence à moins d'un kilomètre -, nous sommes sur leur trace. Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy depuis. Je lui avais laissé une note pour le prévenir que je restais une nuit en planque. Finalement, nous avons pu arrêter le nid de Détraqueurs qui avait envahi le sous-sol d'un hôtel désaffecté. Le danger est pour l'instant écarté, mais leur nombre exact reste indéterminé. Qui sait si d'autres ne reviendront pas un jour ou l'autre ?

J'enlève mes chaussures, quand j'entends un bruit de casseroles tombant à terre provenir de la cuisine. D'instinct, je sors ma baguette et me dirige vers la source de ce vacarme.

J'ouvre avec précaution la porte et ce que je vois dépasse tout entendement.

Je reste abasourdi par la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

C'est un spectacle hallucinant auquel j'assiste.

On dirait un ballet féerique. Je suis émerveillé surtout par celui qui mène la danse : il coupe les poivrons avec une précision chirurgicale, étale la sauce tomate sur la pâte tel un patineur sur la piste de glace. Râpe le parmesan avec douceur : on dirait de la neige qui tombe un matin d'hiver...

_Draco Malfoy qui cuisine (une pizza) c'est waouh, un scoop ! Faut que je le dise à Ron ! _

« Bordel, Potter ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça et pousse-toi de mon chemin ! »

Je m'exécute. Malfoy passe à mes côtés avec deux assiettes de salade agrémentée de petits légumes, pour accompagner la pizza qu'il sort du four moins de dix minutes plus tard, juste après m'avoir ordonné de m'installer rapidement à table avant que ça ne refroidisse.

oOoOoOo

« Où sont tes elfes ? » je l'interroge quand je dépose les plats vides (C'était vraiment excellent, qui l'aurait cru ?) dans l'évier pendant que Malfoy dresse le dessert. Je vais de surprise en surprise avec lui !

« C'est leur jour de congé aujourd'hui, m'informe-t-il, quand il termine de napper les deux petits gâteaux au chocolat avec un coulis aux fruits rouges. Potter, pourquoi tu te marres ? demande-t-il quand je me poste à ses côtés.

- Ah, pardon, j'ai encore du mal à me remettre de mes émotions de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour te voir derrière les fourneaux ! Ahhhh.

- Tu m'as cherché. Ça t'aidera peut-être à revenir sur terre. »

J'enlève le coulis de fruits qui menace d'atteindre mes yeux. L'enfoiré, je disais ça comme un compliment... Hmm, de la framboise…

Je lui ai déjà dit que j'avais vraiment aimé son plat. Je me demande s'il mesure l'ampleur de son acte, là. Visiblement, il se doute du danger car il s'est éloigné rapidement, sans se retourner avec les deux assiettes à dessert, après m'avoir versé son reste de coulis sur la tête. Je me saisis de la boîte d'œufs entamée et en prends un au hasard.

« Potter, fais pas le con avec ça et...

- Sort d'immobilisation » je l'informe voyant son air perplexe pour répondre à sa question muette, tout en continuant d'avancer vers lui et jouant négligemment avec l'œuf.

« Tu m'as trouvé. »

Je lui écrase l'œuf sur l'épaule droite (après lui avoir enlevé les assiettes des mains pour les poser sur le plan de travail central). Un autre sur la gauche. Un troisième sur le torse. Je glisse un quatrième dans son cou avant de lui donner une petite frappe dans le dos, faisant exploser la coquille.

Avec le dernier, j'hésite. J'étudie longuement les possibilités qu'il me reste.

Finalement, je mets fin à son calvaire en imitant sa première attaque.

« Il paraît que c'est bon pour les cheveux » je lui explique doctement, en lui caressant les cheveux pour bien étaler son "shampoing". Il ne dit rien, mais je sens une certaine fureur émaner de lui. Il va me le faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre, je le sais. Pourtant, je ne suis pas plus inquiet que cela. Je m'amuse bien trop pour le moment pour m'angoisser d'une quelconque vengeance de sa part.

Je replace une mèche derrière son oreille droite quand un toussotement me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et comme si tout était parfaitement normal, je salue Hermione et Ron qui nous fixent avec des yeux ronds. Je libère Malfoy discrètement de son sort d'immobilisation, en disant joyeusement à mes amis :

« Vous tombez à pic, nous allions justement prendre le dessert ! »

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

**Jour 4**

« Pas question ! Je m'en vais !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Potter.

- Ah, c'est la meilleure, ça, venant de quelqu'un qui refuse de remonter sur un balai. »

J'ai enfin découvert pourquoi il se mettait hors de lui chaque fois que je lui demandais pour emprunter son précieux balai. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponses positives, j'ai entrepris de le chercher moi-même. Sans résultat. Je n'en avais plus besoin, car j'ai récupéré le mien, mais son absence de réponse a titillé ma curiosité.

Au dîner, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait pas simplement avoué tout de suite qu'il n'en possédait plus. Après un long sermon de sa part sur le respect de la vie privée qui, bien entendu, a enchaîné sur une dispute, il a fini par lâcher - la colère poussant parfois à dire des choses qu'on regrette plus tard d'avoir révélées - qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, puisque de toute façon, il ne remonterait jamais plus sur l'un d'eux.

Pourquoi ? Allez savoir ! Il n'est pas très loquace sur les sujets trop personnels. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui cherche à en savoir le maximum sur ma vie privée. Après mon relooking, qui m'a valu quelques regards en biais lundi matin au Département des Aurors et trois demi-douzaines de compliments, sa nouvelle étape dans ce qu'il a nommé : "A la recherche de l'âme sœur de Saint Potty " consiste à savoir comment je m'y prends pour draguer. Autant vous dire que j'étais bien content de le laisser en plan pour partir au boulot, quand il m'a interrogé au petit-déjeuner.

J'ai été tranquille, jusqu'à ce soir. J'avais à peine posé un pied dans le hall d'entrée qu'il m'a annoncé qu'on sortait, après le dîner, dans un bar, comme ça il pourrait constater par lui-même ma technique de séduction.

Ce qu'il avait oublié de préciser est qu'il s'agissait d'un bar (gay) avec piste de danse incluse. Tout pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

D'où ma réplique du début, lui indiquant mon envie de quitter au plus vite ce lieu.

Il ne se laisse pas démonter et réplique :

« Touché. Mais, je ne m'abaisserais pas à m'offenser par ta remarque. Oui, Potter, je dois dire que _j'admire_ ton talent à m'énerver au plus haut point, juste pour pouvoir changer la conversation ou retourner la situation à ton avantage. »

Hé merde, depuis quand me connaît-il si bien ?

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça va aider ma vie sentimentale de pouvoir faire ça. » j'indique en désignant la piste. C'est une soirée spéciale salsa, si j'en juge la musique.

« Regarde et apprends. »

Malfoy s'élance d'un pas déterminé sur la piste et très vite, un mec vient se coller à lui. Je les observe le temps d'une chanson, puis je m'éloigne en direction du bar.

oOoOoOo

« Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, enchanté de te connaître, hmm… ? il me demande en tendant sa main.

Il faut qu'il arrête, ça devient ridicule.

«… »

« C'est là que tu me dis ton nom.

- C'est débile.

- Dis-moi, ce n'est pas très courant, ça, comme nom. »

Je roule des yeux, laissant échapper un soupir agacé et me mords la joue pour réprimer un sourire.

« Bon, ok je plaisante, elle était facile. Je peux savoir ton vrai nom ? »

Il ne laissera pas tomber, j'en ai bien peur. Il est bien plus téméraire que les trois autres personnes que j'ai refoulées depuis que je me suis installé au bar, pendant que Malfoy continuait à remuer son popotin, croyant peut-être que ça m'inciterait à faire de même. Il a prouvé son point de vue avec son déhancher indécent. Cependant, ce n'est pas ma façon de faire.

Et c'est justement pour cela qu'il fait semblant de m'aborder comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Genre, _**je**_ m'y prends mal.

Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si :

Primo : je n'aime pas danser. Alors si on m'invite à le faire, que je refuse et que la personne ne cherche pas plus loin, je ne vais pas lui courir après. Surtout si elle demande ensuite à l'individu juste à mes côtés la même chose.

Deusio : je ne sors jamais avec une personne déjà mariée. Surtout si elle nie être engagée dans une relation alors que la marque de son anneau est encore visible.

Tertio : j'avoue, Tertio, euh je veux dire Samuel avait du potentiel, et je n'aurais, pour une fois, pas dit "non" à sa demande pour me retrouver dans une position collée-serré (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) avec lui. Seulement, au moment où nous avons voulu faire un petit tour dehors, il a remarqué que Malfoy - qui avait enfin arrêté de danser - nous observait d'un peu plus loin. Samuel l'a reconnu et ses propos sur la famille Malfoy m'ont clairement refroidi. D'accord, leur passé n'est pas glorieux, mais ils ont payé à la société leurs dettes. Visiblement Samuel n'était pas d'accord avec mon point de vue. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devait partir prendre l'air tout seul. Ce qu'il a fait.

Je me suis réinstallé sur mon tabouret et moins de dix secondes plus tard, Malfoy était debout à mes côtés, me questionnant pour savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas suivi l'autre type. J'ai menti en lui disant qu'il n'était pas mon genre. Malfoy n'était pas dupe et il a insinué que je devais avoir dit quelque chose qui a fait fuir Samuel.

Du coup, il a dit qu'il voulait changer de tactique et m'a demandé de le draguer. « Pour m'aider » a-t-il ajouté. J'ai rigolé. Il s'est vexé et m'a annoncé : « Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais m'en charger. » Et il était sérieux.

Je fixe sa main, considérant toutes mes options. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

« Harry, je m'appelle Harry, je consens enfin à dire, tout en serrant sa main.

- Tu veux danser, Harry ?

- Non, merci.

- Très bien, tu permets que je t'offre un verre alors ? »

J'acquiesce et avant même que j'ai le temps de dire que j'aimerais boire une bière-au-beurre, Malfoy nous en commande deux.

« Qui te dit que c'est ce que je voulais ? je le questionne, quand nous sommes servis, pour lui faire croire qu'il s'est trompé.

- Quand je suis venu, le barman venait de débarrasser ta chope.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. »

Je sens Malfoy se rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Son parfum mêlé à sa transpiration me parvient et bizarrement, ça ne me rebute pas.

« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, Harry. »

J'éclate de rire quand son bras frôle le mien.

« Bon, okay j'abandonne, m'informe-t-il ennuyé par mon attitude, s'apprêtant à partir. »

Je le retiens par la manche et lui explique :

« Non, attends. Je suis désolé Draco ! Je ne voulais pas me moquer. C'est juste trop bizarre de t'entendre me parler ainsi.

- Je suis capable de te parler gentiment. Je ne suis pas mon père.

- Je le sais, ça. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit à Samuel. Le blond que t'a vu repartir tout à l'heure, je lui précise. Il a dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de vous laisser croupir à Azkaban, toi et ta famille, pour ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi je continuais de prendre votre défense. Bref, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ce jeu de rôles ridicule, qu'on finisse notre verre et qu'on rentre à la maison, euh au Manoir ? Il est tard et, contrairement à toi, je bosse, moi, demain. »

Malfoy prend place sur un tabouret et nous finissons notre verre, en silence.

oOoOoOo

« Alors, Potter, quelles leçons retiens-tu de cette soirée ? » me questionne-t-il quand nous arrivons près de la zone de transplanage. On peut encore entendre les vibrations de la musique au loin.

« Que tu es capable d'allumer un mec rien qu'avec un déhancher ? »

Il me surprend en m'empoignant par la taille, pour me coller à lui. J'essaie de me dégager, mais il a l'avantage.

« Tu n'as rien compris Potter, me susurre-t-il. »

Je sens sa main gauche remonter dans mon dos : « Tout est dans le contact… visuel. »

Il recule sa tête, restée jusque-là près de ma tempe, et son regard plonge dans le mien.

Et quel regard ! Merlin, si je ne savais pas qu'il joue un personnage, je croirais vraiment qu'il me désire. C'est réellement troublant.

En un clin d'œil, le masque tombe et il redevient celui que j'ai toujours connu. Son insolence me fait revenir à la réalité :

« Tu n'as même pas remarqué, je parie…»

Face à mon doute, il précise : «… que nous sommes en train de danser. »

Il exagère. Mes pieds bougent à peine. Mais, je suppose que sur le principe il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je le bouscule, ayant réussi à me dégager.

« Tu te crois malin !

- Assez pour savoir que ça fonctionne bien mieux que ce que tu as fait ce soir.

- Si tu es si doué, pourquoi es-tu encore célibataire ?

- À cause de toi.

- Je ne te suis pas.

- Tu n'écoutes donc vraiment rien ! Je n'ai plus ma baguette et depuis ce jour, je vis un véritable calvaire.

- Tu exagères.

- Oh, non, crois-moi ! C'est… J'ai du mal à garder une relation stable avec quelqu'un parce que j'ai tout le temps l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi.

- Tu as quand même acquis une autre baguette.

- Bordel Potter, tu penses que je fais un caprice ou quoi ? La sensation n'est pas la même ! Ce ne sera jamais comme avec celle en bois d'aubépine. Tu voudrais faire ta vie avec un junkie en manque ? C'est ce que je suis, par ta faute.

Parfois, c'est tellement douloureux comme sensation, que j'ai envie de crever. Peut-être parce que c'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Sauf que tu m'as pris ma baguette, simplement en me désarmant. Tu sais combien de sorciers ont vécu la même chose que moi ? Zéro ! Ils sont tous morts lors de duel ou peu de temps après.

Alors, tu comprends, pour l'instant, je préfère vivre seul, plutôt que de devoir faire subir cette souffrance à quelqu'un. Je l'ai fait une fois, mais pas deux.»

Il termine sa tirade, à bout de souffle. Il émane de lui un tel désarroi, que c'en est presque palpable. Il tremble légèrement. L'air s'est rafraîchi d'un coup.

Je comprends trop tard ce qui nous arrive. Une force me pousse à terre. Je me débats du mieux que je le peux contre le Détraqueur qui me tient allongé au sol.

« Potter… »

Je vois du coin de l'œil Malfoy, allongé à quelques pas de moi. Trois Détraqueurs s'attaquent à lui.

J'arrive à dégager mon bras droit pour attraper ma baguette au bout de deux longues et insoutenables minutes.

« _Spero Patronum »_ je murmure et aussitôt la lumière de mon Patronus éclaire la rue comme en plein jour. Mon Détraqueur s'enfuit. Je me relève et lance le sort en direction de Malfoy.

Le danger est écarté, pour l'instant. Si nous restons là, je sais qu'ils reviendront et seul, je ne peux pas les arrêter complètement.

J'aide Malfoy à se relever. Il prend appui sur moi pour tenir debout.

« Si tu me laissais t'apprendre à lancer un Patronus, ça n'arriverait plus ! je lui lance, avec plus de reproches dans la voix que je ne le voulais.

- D'accord, demain. Demain, on fera ça. »

Puis il s'évanouit et je nous retiens de justesse pour éviter de nous écrouler tous deux à terre.

**A suivre… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers HP sont à JK Rowling. **

**Rating**** : T**

**NdSs : Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Adopte un sorcier **

**Chapitre 7 : **

**Jour 5 **

« Laisse tomber, Potter. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Ça fait presque une heure que Malfoy et moi sommes dans la salle de billard, qu'il a réaménagée pour l'occasion en salle d'entraînement. Je lui ai montré le bon geste à faire pour lancer un Patronus. Son mouvement est correct et la formule qu'il prononce également. Pourtant, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« En plus, tu m'as dit que le Ministère avait lancé une opération d'éradication des Détraqueurs dans tout le pays. Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de connaître ce sort, si ton rencard de ce soir est aussi bon dans son domaine que tu me l'as dit.

- Il s'appelle Damien et tout ne dépend pas que de lui. Il a inventé le sort de détection des Détraqueurs, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on en sera débarrassé tout de suite. Ça va prendre du temps, alors d'ici là, il vaut mieux que tu saches te défendre. Maintenant boucle-là et concentre-toi. Ferme les yeux. Allez, écoute ce que je te dis. »

Après un soupir, il obtempère.

« Respire calmement.

Détends-toi.

Tu te sens bien.

Heureux.

Pense à ce qui te rend heureux.

- De savoir que tu vas disparaître de ma vie dans trois jours. »

Il ouvre un œil, puis le second et sourit en me voyant le regarder de travers faussement vexé par sa remarque et son manque de sérieux. Il se retient de rire quand il ferme les deux yeux. Puis, après une longue inspiration et expiration, il se calme :

« Concentre-toi, Draco, sur cette pensée heureuse. »

Il trésaille quand ma main vient doucement se poser sur celle qui tient sa baguette, pour le guider dans son mouvement. Mon autre main vient se poser sur sa hanche pour être sûr qu'il ne brise pas le contact.

« Maintenant, je lui murmure. Vas-y. »

Sa main s'agite, entraînant la mienne et sa voix paraît plus rauque que d'habitude quand il prononce la formule. Je peux sentir sa magie s'échapper de lui. Il a dû le sentir aussi car il ouvre les yeux. Je me détache et nous pouvons admirer ensemble la pointe de sa baguette crépiter de petites gerbes de fumée blanches. Puis, plus rien.

Il semble déçu.

« Pour un début, c'est très bien ! » je dis pour le rassurer.

Il jette sa baguette au loin, pour me signifier sa désapprobation. Il me tourne le dos, allant fulminer sa rage et sa frustration près de la table de billard.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me poste à ses côtés et pose la baguette sur la table de billard qu'il agrippe des deux mains, tête baissée. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, dans les toilettes des garçons en sixième année. Alors, je m'en vais pour qu'il puisse laisser exprimer son chagrin en paix, cette fois-ci.

oOoOoOo

« Si j'étais toi, je mettrais la verte. »

Je sursaute, surpris par l'intervention de Malfoy. J'étais en train de m'habiller pour mon rendez-vous avec Damien, ne sachant pas quelle chemise choisir parmi celles étendues sur le lit. Je n'avais même pas entendu qu'il avait frappé avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

« Merci du conseil, je dis, enfilant mon pantalon. »

Il se tient sur le seuil de la porte, attendant.

« Elle fonctionne mieux que l'autre, j'espère ? je demande, ayant aperçu ce qu'il tenait en main.

« Je n'ai pas encore essayé de sort avec. J'étais trop sous le choc de voir qu'elle était sur la table de billard. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Alors je suis venu te poser directement la question : Pourquoi m'avoir redonné mon ancienne baguette ?

- C'était le deal, non ?

- Ta semaine ici n'est pas terminée.

- Et alors ? »

Ça le fait sourire.

« J'ai une surprise, pour toi. Rejoins-moi dans la cour dans cinq minutes. »

oOoOoOo

Je descends les quatre marches devant la porte d'entrée, tout en fermant le bouton de ma manchette qui s'est défait. Pas facile avec une seule main.

J'entends plus que je ne le vois, Malfoy dire :

« Sublime.

- Euh, merci » fais-je gêné par son compliment, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il admire la carrosserie flamboyante de sa Lamborghini Aventador grise métallisée. Avec la pénombre, je n'avais pas vu tout de suite qu'elle était garée dans la cour.

Je siffle, admiratif. Elle en jette, ça c'est sûr.

« Avec ça, tu auras la classe en arrivant au restaurant.

- Quoi, tu me la prêtes, sérieux ?

- Oui, dit-il s'apprêtant à me donner les clés, puis se ravisant au dernier moment, il ajoute : « Prends-en soin, s'il te plaît.

- Promis. »

Il me lance les clés et je prends un temps pour admirer ce petit bijou automobile.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu too much ? Les fringues, le restaurant cinq étoiles, la voiture de Batman ! Ce n'est pas moi, ça !

- C'est qui ce Batman ? Le concessionnaire m'a certifié qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle unique. »

Malfoy semble embêté qu'on lui ait menti.

« Référence moldue, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Hm, fait-il rassuré. »

Il reporte alors son attention sur moi et là je vois son visage retrouver de sa bonne humeur.

« Tu as finalement opté pour la chemise verte ! se réjouit-il, avant de faire une moue ennuyée.

- Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » je m'exclame levant les mains légèrement pour accentuer mon agacement.

Malfoy coule sur moi un regard sérieux où je décèle une pointe d'amusement. Il s'est rapproché de moi et a pris mon poignet gauche.

Il penche la tête légèrement de côté alors qu'il ferme le bouton de manchette que j'ai laissé de côté tout à l'heure.

« Rien ne t'échappe, ma parole. »

Mon ton se veut léger, dénoué de reproche. Ça le fait brièvement sourire. J'aime bien sa petite fossette. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer un peu plus sous le contact de ses doigts. La fossette réapparaît subrepticement. Il libère mon bras, mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Ne pas parler la bouche pleine et les couverts de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur ? »

Il me regarde ému et me serre brusquement dans ses bras.

« Merci, de me l'avoir rendue. »

Ah, sa baguette en bois d'aubépine. Je comprends mieux sa réaction, même si elle est inattendue. Je lui tapote maladroitement le dos avec ma main droite. Il se détache et réajuste ma tenue, en s'excusant.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu me demandes la permission ? fais-je dubitatif. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malfoy ? »

Il passe outre ma remarque et m'explique :

« Je croyais que tu ne me la rendrais jamais, malgré notre accord, à cause de ce que ça implique par rapport au pouvoir de la baguette de Sureau.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué pour les relations amoureuses, mais je tiens toujours mes promesses. J'ai ma propre baguette, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir une en plus.

- Mais, et le pouvoir ?

- Je suis toujours le maître de la baguette de Sureau, puisque j'ai transféré son pouvoir dans ma baguette.

- Comment ?

- Il se trouve que Damien a également inventé une formule pour ça. »

Il semble impressionné. Je le comprends, j'ai été moi-même abasourdi en apprenant qu'une telle chose était possible et encore plus en assistant au transfert de magie. Juste après, j'ai indiqué à Damien qu'il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait en échange de ce service rendu. Il m'a alors invité à sortir avec lui pour un dîner.

« Tu le remercieras pour moi, alors.

- Pas de problème ! »

Après un petit silence, je monte dans la voiture et démarre le moteur.

Malfoy toque à la vitre de ma portière. Je l'abaisse en appuyant sur un bouton.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je t'y conduise.

- Dans tes rêves. »

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur. Wahou, c'est sensible. J'aperçois dans le rétro Malfoy qui rapetisse petit à petit jusqu'à devenir un petit point dans l'horizon.

oOoOoOo

« Potter ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas mon lit, alors je m'en vais le rejoindre de ce pas. »

Il est presque cinq heures du matin ou quelque chose approchant et Monsieur-je-me-lève-avec-les-poules-Malfoy n'a rien trouvé d'autre pour commencer sa journée que de me traîner hors des bras de Morphée pour m'emmener devant sa bagnole de bourge. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir ! Ça doit l'amuser de me lever aux aurores. Je suis rentré de mon rendez-vous, il y a deux heures. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Malfoy, maintenant.

« Là, indique-t-il grondant en me désignant la portière. »

Je dois me pencher au plus près pour voir la minuscule trace qui raye la carrosserie.

« Je… suis… désolé ? » je m'excuse, même si j'avoue n'avoir pas souvenir d'avoir fait une quelconque manœuvre qui aurait pu laisser une telle marque.

- Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé ! Ce n'est pas avec tes mots que tu vas te faire pardonner. Tu vas me réparer cela et tout de suite ! Mets-toi à genoux. »

Il exagère, je ne vais…pas…euh…

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il a défait le nœud de la ceinture de son peignoir et… ce dernier est maintenant à terre.

J'ai par conséquent une jolie vue sur le postérieur de Draco. Plus celui d'un bébé, ça c'est sûr.

Il se tourne et me fixe avec _ce_ regard -celui qu'il avait en faisant son numéro de charme - Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et il exerce avec fermeté une pression pour que je m'accroupisse. Comprenant ses intentions, je m'exécute.

…_"Potter"…_

Hm, j'ai envie de lui dire qu'à ce stade, il pourrait au moins m'appeler par mon prénom, mais je préfère me concentrer sur ce que fait ma bouche à cet endroit, là.

… _"Potter, debout !" … _

J'obéis, un peu à contrecœur, et il me retourne pour me plaquer face contre le capot de la voiture. C'est un peu brutal, mais je suis bien trop excité pour protester. Il abaisse mon caleçon. J'anticipe alors sur ce qui va se passer et mon désir s'en retrouve augmenté par la simple pensée qu'on va faire ça sur sa voiture à un million de gallions.

… _"Maître Draco a besoin d'aide ? " ... _

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que son elfe vient faire ici ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Je mets quelques secondes pour réaliser que je suis tombé du lit.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant ça semblait bien réel…

« Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je me remets en position assise et je constate que de l'autre côté du lit, Draco est sur le seuil de la porte, attendant sans doute ma permission pour entrer. Pour ça, il a besoin de mon accord ! Je devrais lui suggérer d'ajouter une clause à ses convenances : ne pas réveiller ses invités en plein milieu de rêve charnel !

« Hum, oui ça va, sommeil agité, j'explique en me remettant assis sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je l'invite à entrer d'un geste de la main. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit, non sans s'être assuré avant que ma tenue était décente. Malgré mon caleçon, j'ai ramené la couverture jusqu'à mon torse pour cacher mon début d'érection. Je constate que Malfoy porte les mêmes habits (un peu plus froissés) qu'au moment où je suis parti à mon rendez-vous.

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il indique :

« J'étais endormi sur le canapé quand je t'ai entendu rentrer. Le temps de vérifier que la voiture était encore en bon état, et je te retrouve dormant comme un bébé. »

Un coup d'œil à ma montre au poignet _- 3h42 - _et je me rends compte que je ne dors que depuis dix minutes. Pourquoi vient-il me réveiller si tôt ? J'étouffe un bâillement.

« Alors Potter, raconte ! Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ! … pour que tu me racontes la soirée, bien évidemment. »

Il est sérieux là ? Il veut que je lui raconte tout, maintenant ?

Malfoy me fixe avec insistance et je bénis la pénombre qui cache mes joues rosies parce que mon esprit me rappelle le rêve que je viens de faire. Je remonte un peu plus la couverture.

Je me racle la gorge et résume la soirée :

« Pour faire bref : On a dîné et discuté, on s'est baladé puis on a flirté. C'était vraiment chouette.

- Tu vas le revoir, en dehors du boulot, j'entends ?

- Oui, il m'a proposé un autre rendez-vous demain soir.

- C'est cool, Potter. »

Sa manière de le dire me rend perplexe : il est bien moins enthousiaste que tout à l'heure.

« Houlà, il est tard ! » il s'exclame, me surprenant. Il se lève puis ajoute :

« Bon, bonne nuit, Potter.

- Hé attends ! » je l'interpelle, trouvant son attitude des plus bizarres, mais il a déjà claqué la porte de ma chambre. « Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ? » je demande à moi-même, avant de me recoucher.

Je ne trouve pas tout de suite le sommeil. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour venir dans ma main. Après un sort de nettoyage, je m'endors, essayant de chasser l'image de Draco de mes pensées éveillées… à défaut de mes rêves.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages et l'univers HP sont à JK Rowling. **

**Rating**** : T**

**NdSs :**** Voilà, après une petite attente, je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à le lire. **

* * *

**Adopte un sorcier **

**Chapitre 8 : **

**Jour 6 **

« Potter ! »

Malfoy entre en trombe dans mon bureau, à l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

« Oh, euh, je crois que je dérange, désolé. »

Et aussi vite qu'il est apparu, il disparaît, claquant la porte.

« Je suppose que c'est lui, Malfoy ?

- Hum, oui, j'acquiesce en m'éloignant des bras de Damien. »

Ce dernier m'aidait à me perfectionner avec le sort de capture de Détraqueurs. Je serai tout l'après-midi sur le terrain, il a bien voulu me remontrer les différents mouvements du sortilège, avant d'aller manger.

J'ouvre la porte de mon bureau et cherche Malfoy du regard. Il a déjà dû filer de l'étage car il est nulle part en vue.

oOoOoOo

« Alors Harry, comment ça se passe entre vous deux ? » me chuchote Hermione dans l'ascenseur du Ministère de la Magie. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, alors elle se montre discrète.

Elle est venue me chercher pour qu'on déjeune ensemble. Damien ne s'est pas joint à nous, ne voulant pas nous importuner. Je n'ai pas insisté outre mesure puisque je le verrai au dîner.

« Plutôt bien, je réponds avec un sourire.

- Vraiment ? »

Pourquoi paraît-elle aussi surprise ?

« Oui, on a d'ailleurs rencard ce soir.

- Un rencard, _rencard_ ?

- Heu, ben oui. »

Je m'apprête à lui préciser qu'il s'agit même du deuxième rendez-vous, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion :

« Oh, Harry, je suis trop contente pour toi ! »

Elle me serre dans les bras, manquant de me faire basculer. Les deux sorciers à nos côtés nous lancent des regards torves quand le "ding" de l'ascenseur retentit.

« Tu vois, c'était finalement une bonne idée de te mettre sur la liste d'_"Adopte un sorcier" _! s'exclame-t-elle en me laissant à nouveau respirer.

- Ouais, enfin, bonne idée, c'est vite dit, je réplique en sortant à sa suite. Surtout que c'est au boulot que j'ai rencontré Damien. »

Hermione me fait une imitation du poisson rouge que j'ai offert à Teddy pour son anniversaire.

Elle se reprend néanmoins très vite et marmonne : « Damien, oui. »

Puis, voyant mon air sceptique, elle reprend la marche et c'est avec une nonchalance que je ne lui connais pas qu'elle demande : « Comment ça se passe avec Draco ? »

oOoOoOo

Dans la salle de réunion, j'échange quelques mots avec Damien, puis je m'installe à côté de Ron. Ce dernier se penche vers moi et me demande discrètement : « Alors Harry, comment ça se passe entre vous deux ? »

Je souris devant cette impression de déjà-vu.

« Étonnement bien. Draco n'est pas si insupportable que cela.

- Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? C'est ton rencard de ce soir qui m'intéresse.

- Ah, les nouvelles vont vite.

- Hermione vient de m'envoyer un message sur mon portable. Vraiment pratique, ces appareils Moldus, précise mon meilleur ami en agitant son téléphone. »

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de notre chef de service. Je me concentre sur les ordres et instructions liés à l'intervention qui nous attend, apercevant du coin de l'œil Ron qui rédige sous la table des messages avec son téléphone.

oOoOoOo

Tard ce soir-là, je toque à la porte de la chambre de Malfoy. J'entends du bruit provenir de l'autre côté, Malfoy baragouine quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis la porte s'ouvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Malfoy se frotte les yeux. Oups, j'ai dû le réveiller.

« Oh, excuse-moi de te déranger, je voulais juste… euh… t'informer que j'étais rentré. »

Je lui tends les clés de voiture, qu'il prend en main.

Un silence gênant s'installe. Pourquoi suis-je venu le réveiller ? De toute évidence, il s'en fiche de savoir comment s'est passé mon deuxième rendez-vous avec Damien, sinon il me l'aurait déjà demandé.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque, ce midi ! » je m'exclame un peu brusquement, surprenant Draco.

- Ça aurait pu attendre demain matin, dit-il étouffant un bâillement.

- Ben, ça avait l'air urgent. »

Il soupire, résigné et dit :

« J'ai réussi à lancer un patronus.

- Ah c'est super ! »

Il se raidit quand ma main vient agripper son bras nu, avant de se détendre et d'esquisser un sourire timide, mais fier de la nouvelle qu'il vient d'annoncer. Je suis perdu un bref moment par la sensation douce et chaude qui se dégage sur ma main…ahem, je l'enlève en me rendant compte de son emplacement prolongé sur son bras…plutôt musclé, je note dans un coin de ma tête.

« Alors, il a quelle forme ? je demande curieux.»

Pour toute réponse, Malfoy tourne les talons. Mes yeux balaient l'intérieur de sa chambre, mais avec la pénombre, il m'est difficile de distinguer grand-chose. Une lumière apparaît et je souris quand le patronus de Malfoy s'avance vers moi, me renifle la main puis s'éloigne en direction des escaliers.

« J'aurais parié qu'il s'agirait d'un paon, dis-je amusé.

- Je ne suis pas mon père. »

Mon regard, surpris face à cette information, croise alors celui de Draco.

Il me prend la main… mon cœur bat un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine… il la retourne et glisse dans ma paume un objet. Il exerce une petite pression sur mes doigts. Je baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il vient de me donner. Devant mon air songeur, il précise :

« Un cadeau de ma part, puisqu'elle t'a portée chance.

- Tu m'offres ta voiture ? je demande, incrédule et surpris.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je me consolerai avec le nouveau modèle qui me sera livré la semaine prochaine.

- T'es dingue.

- Venant de ta part, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

« Un merci suffira », ajoute-t-il après cinq secondes.

Je me ressaisis enfin et je lui dis le plus sincèrement : « Merci. »

Le silence est brisé par le hurlement du Patronus de Draco. J'en ai des frissons. Je lance alors sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Ron va halluciner quand je lui dirai que j'ai vu le loup de Draco Malfoy. »

Je me rends compte du double sens quand Draco, d'abord surpris par mes propos, soulève un sourcil et le bouge de manière suggestive.

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. C'est avec cette bonne humeur que nous nous souhaitons une bonne nuit.

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

**Jour 7 **

La semaine est passée à une allure folle. Ce soir est le dernier que je passe au manoir.

Je dois admettre que cela va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir y habiter. Plus surprenant encore, je sais déjà que ce que je regretterai le plus sera mon _"colocataire"._ J'ai vraiment apprécié tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie. J'ose espérer que maintenant qu'il a récupéré sa baguette en bois d'aubépine et que sa dette envers moi est considérée comme acquittée, il trouvera lui aussi quelqu'un avec qui faire sa vie. Bon, je ne sais pas si Damien est mon "âme-sœur", mais on s'entend plutôt bien sur tous les plans. L'avenir me dira si ça perdurera ou non.

oOoOoOo

« Tu n'étais pas censé avoir ton troisième rendez-vous avec Monsieur "expert en sort ?"

- C'est mon dernier soir ici. Ce serait bête de ma part de ne pas en profiter pour t'emmerder une dernière fois. »

Draco soupire à fendre l'âme, déprimé par mon initiative. Ça me fait rire et je perçois du coin de l'œil, un sourire fleurir à ses lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu prévu ? demande-t-il ensuite faussement ennuyé et avec un sérieux déconcertant.

- Hahin, c'est une surprise, dis-je mystérieux, m'amusant de son air passablement inquiet. »

oOoOoOo

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes m'emmener maintenant ? » m'interroge Malfoy, pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes, alors que je le guide cachant ses yeux avec une main.

Nous avons dîné : c'est moi qui ai insisté pour cuisiner cette fois-ci. Ses elfes m'avaient préparé les ingrédients et donné les ustensiles adéquats. Draco m'a observé un bon quart d'heure, avant de s'impatienter. Pas parce que je m'y prenais mal, mais juste parce qu'il avait envie de mettre la main à la pâte. Conséquence, j'ai cuisiné le plat, lui, le dessert. (Son soufflé poire -chocolat est une merveille !) Ça n'a pas fini en bataille, comme la dernière fois, et c'était tout aussi fun.

Nous avons enchaîné avec une partie de billard. Il a encore gagné, mais comme il n'y avait aucun pari en jeu, ça m'est complètement égal.

Je le fais s'asseoir sur le canapé et enlève ma main. Je l'observe pendant qu'il découvre ma petite surprise. J'aimerais pouvoir capturer cet instant par une photo. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. On dirait un gamin qui voit le Père Noël pour la première fois. J'ai fait le bon choix, on dirait.

Je prends place à ses côtés avant d'appuyer sur la télécommande pour allumer l'écran plat que j'ai fait installer en douce dans son salon, ainsi que deux enceintes pour avoir une meilleure qualité de son. Je remercie Mona et Mour de m'avoir aidé à garder Draco éloigné de cette pièce depuis qu'il est rentré de son travail.

Je lance le lecteur DVD, quand Draco me touche l'épaule et me remercie de cette jolie surprise.

« De rien » je lui rétorque avec un sourire.

On s'installe tous les deux confortablement et mon sourire s'accentue quand Malfoy s'exclame surpris, en voyant le titre du film s'afficher à l'écran : _Batman_.

oOoOoOo

L'écran devient noir et le générique du deuxième opus de la trilogie défile. Je me tourne alors vers le blond assis à côté de moi. Je le questionne surpris :

« Malfoy, tu pleures ? »

Il renifle et se reprend très vite :

« N'importe quoi !

- Hé, ce n'est pas grave, dis-je attendri lui faisant tourner la tête pour le forcer à me regarder. Je trouve ça… mignon », j'ajoute venant cueillir de mon pouce la petite larme qui menace de s'écraser par terre à tout moment.

C'est là que tout dérape. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, mes autres doigts effleurent ensuite doucement sa joue. Il a la peau douce. Je regarde captivé, le parcours de ma main droite, déviée, lentement vers ses lèvres. Je sens son souffle contre mes doigts.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu… » je l'entends murmurer ces quelques mots avant de poser délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne.

Alors que je me tourne légèrement pour mieux intensifier notre baiser, je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras droit. Il exerce une pression dessus, ayant pour conséquence d'enlever me doigts de ses cheveux. Puis, il se recule.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent.

Et là, mon cœur manque un battement.

Il est en colère. Sa respiration est bruyante, saccadée.

« Pourquoi… as-tu… fait… ça ? »

Chaque mot de sa question est comme un violent coup de poignard. Il s'est levé et s'est éloigné de quelques pas.

Si seulement j'avais une réponse cohérente à lui fournir. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête.

Jamais dispute entre lui et moi n'aura été aussi violente. Il m'en veut vraiment pour ce geste. Selon lui, ça gâche tout. Tous les efforts qu'il a fournis pour que je plaise à "l'expert en sort", comme il se plaît à le nommer. J'ai répliqué que dès le premier rendez-vous, Damien était au courant de toute l'histoire "d'Adopte un sorcier" et que même si mon nouveau look n'était pas déplaisant, il m'avait remarqué bien avant. C'est ma franchise qu'il appréciait surtout.

« J'adorerais savoir ce qu'il va penser quand tu lui diras, puisque tu es l'honnêteté incarnée, que tu m'as embrassé ?! On verra à ce moment-là si ta franchise lui plaira toujours autant !

- Parce que maintenant, tu admets que ça t'intéresse de savoir ce que je vais devenir à minuit ! T'es vraiment un sale hypocrite !

- Ha, c'est moi l'hypocrite ? C'est certainement parce que je t'ai côtoyé tous les jours pendant une semaine ! Ce trait de ta personnalité a dû déteindre sur moi ! »

Je ne me souviens plus trop, après cela, de nos paroles exactes. Nous en étions surtout venus aux mains. Je me suis avancé le premier, pour le bousculer. Il s'est évidemment défendu. J'ai déchiré la manche de sa chemise. Ce n'était pas mon intention en agrippant son bras, pour le forcer à se tourner face contre le mur. Il ne m'a pas cru et s'est énervé de plus bel, reprenant l'avantage.

Je lui dois un seul œil au beurre noir et ma lèvre enflée, uniquement au fait que lorsque minuit a sonné, j'étais brutalement de retour dans mon appartement, en me demandant comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point ?

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

**Trois jours plus tard**

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, Harry. Un souci dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- Excuse-moi, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs. »

Malfoy m'a envoyé aujourd'hui un colis avec mes affaires. Il a précisé par lettre que je récupèrerais aussi l'écran plat, dès qu'il aurait compris comment défaire les - je cite - "satanés branchements". Je lui ai renvoyé une missive lui expliquant qu'il pouvait se la garder. C'était juste avant que Damien sonne à ma porte. Comme je ne suis pas allé travailler hier et aujourd'hui, et que j'ai repoussé notre troisième rendez-vous, il a voulu s'assurer que j'allais bien. Heureusement que mon œil au beurre noir n'est quasiment plus visible grâce à de la pommade et un bon sort de camouflage, sinon il n'aurait pas cru à mon excuse d'un mauvais rhume.

« Tu disais ?

- L'autre jour, j'ai fait exploser trois Croups parce que j'ai inversé deux mots dans une formule supposée enlever les parasites dont ils sont parfois infestés.

- Hm, vraiment super pour toi. »

Damien arrête le massage qu'il prodiguait à mes épaules (selon lui, y'a pas mieux pour enlever les tensions) et se poste devant moi.

« Je plaisantais Harry. »

Je remarque alors son air inquiet.

« Tu peux te confier à moi, si tu le souhaites. »

Je voudrais le faire, lui expliquer que si j'ai la tête ailleurs, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à chasser l'image de Malfoy de mes pensées. Je suis triste qu'on se soit quittés ainsi. J'aurais voulu qu'on réussisse à garder une entente cordiale, voire amicale. Je devrais peut-être aller le voir pour m'excuser encore une fois, même si j'estime qu'il devrait également m'en présenter. Sa réaction était quand même excessive.

« C'est sans importance » je lui dis, conscient de lui mentir et surtout de me mentir à moi-même.

J'opte pour une attitude plus enjouée, histoire de changer de sujet. Damien respecte mon choix et enchaîne sur une autre anecdote liée à son boulot.

Je reste attentif à son récit. J'accepte sans mal sa main qui effleure mon bras. J'encourage par un sourire son autre main à caresser ma joue. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui… de ses lèvres… je ferme les yeux…

Rien.

J'entrouvre les lèvres et Damien glisse sa langue dans ma bouche.

C'est étrange. Il embrasse bien, ce n'est pas cela le problème. C'est moi. Je ne ressens strictement rien. Aucun désir. Aucune alchimie.

Alors que…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me questionne-t-il quand j'arrête de répondre à son baiser.

« Je… je suis désolé. »

Damien met de la distance entre nous. Il est clairement déçu. Pourtant, il se montre conciliant et attend mes explications. Je l'apprécie, c'est un type bien. Seulement…

« Seulement, je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes. »

J'ai la gorge serrée. Je me sens bête d'un coup. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt ? Je hoche la tête, approuvant ses paroles.

« Hé, ce n'est pas grave, Harry. J'espère qu'on pourra tout de même continuer à travailler ensemble, comme avant, et rester amis.

- Bien sûr !

- Très bien. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir tout de suite.

- C'est gentil, mais je préfère m'en aller, avant de regretter ma décision. »

Il me salue avant d'emprunter le passage par la cheminée.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je fais de même.

oOoOoOo

Du moins, je tente de passer. C'est bloqué. Ce con m'a bloqué le passage. Je n'y crois pas. C'est peut-être le signe qu'il ne veut vraiment plus me parler.

Cela dit, il doit simplement m'écouter. Je me décide pour la solution de repli. Je transplane jusqu'à la zone la plus proche de chez lui.

Je répète mon discours pendant je remonte son interminable allée.

Je me sens nerveux quand je sonne à sa porte. J'attends.

Deuxième fois.

Personne ne répond.

Je me rappelle alors que c'est le jour de repos de ses elfes.

Je presse avec insistance sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Au bout de la cinquième tentative et trois appels à voix haute, je me dis que si ça se trouve, il n'est effectivement pas chez lui.

Bon, hé bien, dans ce cas, je vais l'attendre.

Sauf s'il me fait croire qu'il est absent.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à une solution. J'en ai bien une qui me vient, mais c'est illégal d'entrer chez les gens sans y avoir été invité.

Sauf si un danger se présente… En tant que digne représentant de la loi, si j'estime qu'une intervention de secours est nécessaire, je me dois de faire quelque chose pour y remédier. C'est logique, non ?

Alors que je me dirige vers la porte-fenêtre du salon, je prie pour que Malfoy n'ait pas mis d'alarmes ou d'autres systèmes de protection trop compliqués à éteindre. Je pointe ma baguette dans le trou de la serrure, visant l'emplacement du canapé. Je prononce une formule et une gerbe de feu jaillit de ma baguette et fonce droit vers le tapis. Ça crée un peu de fumée. Voilà, mon excuse est toute trouvée. Je me recule pour retourner à la porte d'entrée. Je m'apprête à la défoncer d'un sort, mais je suis arrêté dans mon élan :

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je sursaute en entendant Malfoy. Je me retourne et je suis d'autant plus surpris en constatant qu'il n'est pas seul. L'homme qui l'accompagne l'interroge :

« C'est qui, lui ?

- Quelqu'un qui s'en va, réplique Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse qui contraste avec la lueur menaçante dans ses yeux. »

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais l'inconnu me coupe :

« Dommage, il aurait pu se joindre à nous.

Mes sourcils se lèvent, tandis que ceux de Malfoy se froncent. Il serre la mâchoire et enlève la main de son _ami _qui entourait sa taille. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Ce n'est que lorsque Malfoy lui fait comprendre qu'il n'y aura rien de plus ce soir entre eux, qu'il réagit enfin.

« Comment ça, je dois m'en aller aussi ? Tu avais dit que tu me montrerais où tu habites.

- Oui, hé bien tu es venu, tu as vu, c'est ici, maintenant tu peux retourner chez toi, Samuel.

- Moi, c'est Sasha. Connard. »

Il transplane et je me retrouve seul avec Malfoy. Ce dernier passe à mes côtés, sans un mot. Il ouvre la porte et s'apprête à la refermer, malgré mon interpellation, quand je comprends pourquoi il n'en a rien fait. Une fumée épaisse sort de l'entrebâillement de la porte menant au salon. _Merde, j'avais oublié._

Je cours après Malfoy pour le rattraper : « Non, attends, Draco, n'ouvre pas…»

Trop tard.

Un appel d'air se crée et j'entends une détonation provenir de l'autre côté de la porte. J'attrape la main de Malfoy et je le tire sur le côté. Nous tombons à la renverse car dans la hâte, j'ai trébuché dans un pied de la petite table accolée au mur de l'entrée. Malfoy fixe les flammes qui pourlèchent le mur devant nous et j'ai du mal à nous relever. Je tousse et tente de raisonner Malfoy à fuir au plus vite. Il semble sortir de sa transe quand je prends en coupe son visage pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Nous sortons quelques instants plus tard, sans égratignure. Je lance un appel de détresse avec ma baguette. Dans le cadre de mon travail, nous les Aurors, avons toujours sur nous un gallion relié directement avec Ste Mangouste, pour communiquer en cas d'urgence.

En attendant leur arrivée, je m'assure que Draco n'est pas blessé. Une quinte de toux le prend à la gorge : « Lâche-moi, bordel ! » peste-t-il.

Il me donne un coup de coude pour s'extirper de mes bras. Il lutte, mais je ne cède pas.

J'accepte de le libérer quand les secours arrivent et nous examinent.

L'un d'eux nous demande notre version rapide des faits. J'explique brièvement qu'il s'agit d'un accident causé par un _incendio _mal contrôlé que j'ai lancé.

Malfoy me jette un regard plein d'incompréhension, tandis qu'on nous couvre la bouche d'un masque à oxygène.

Je m'approche de Malfoy :

« Je suis tellement désolé, Draco. C'est de ma faute cet incendie. J'ai cru que tu ignorais mes appels volontairement. J'ai sonné, je ne sais combien de fois, sans réponse. J'ai voulu entrer… »

Ma voix me paraît lointaine. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Il écoute mes explications et c'est acerbe qu'il crache à la fin de mon monologue :

« Je veux que tu ne t'approches plus _jamais _de moi. »

Le secouriste remet le masque d'oxygène en place, en lui intimant de ne plus l'enlever. Il me lance un regard. Je comprends que je dois remettre également le mien. Nous sommes ensuite conduits séparément à Sainte Mangouste. L'image de Malfoy, observant impuissant, les flammes consumer sa demeure est la dernière chose que je vois avant d'être happé par la sensation désagréable du transplanage… mêlée à ma honte et à ma culpabilité.

oOoOoOo

Après mes examens, on m'autorise à sortir. Je fais les cents pas devant la chambre d'hôpital de Draco.

Le médicomage sort enfin de la chambre et me rassure sur l'état de santé de Malfoy. Il restera en observation pour la nuit pour plus de sécurité car il a respiré plus de fumée que moi.

« Je peux aller le voir ?

- D'accord, mais rapidement, les heures de visites sont bientôt terminées.

Je remercie le docteur et entre dans la pièce.

Je salue Malfoy, qui passe d'un regard surpris…

« Je suis désolé... »

…à de la haine.

Je savais que je ne serai pas forcément accueilli à bras ouverts, mais de là à me prendre un gobelet d'eau en pleine tête, suivi de la carafe que j'évite de justesse, il y a des limites.

« Tu es désolé ?! À cause de tes conneries, une partie de ma maison est en cendres, ou complètement pour ce que j'en sais ! Tu voudrais peut-être que je te félicite ? Ou mieux : qu'on te file une médaille pour avoir encore joué les héros en voulant débarrasser la société magique d'un ancien Mangemort ?!

- T'es vraiment trop con, parfois ! C'était un accident !

- Va te faire foutre, Potter !

- Je…

- Allez dégage de ma chambre et de ma vie ! »

Il appelle une infirmière, pour me prouver qu'il ne plaisante pas, afin qu'elle vienne m'éjecter de la pièce.

Je n'attends pas qu'elle arrive et j'obéis à ses exigences.

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

**Épilogue**

**Une semaine plus tard… **

Un tapotement contre la vitre me fait sursauter.

Je préfère l'ignorer. J'ai prolongé mon congé. Hermione et Ron connaissent la vérité.

J'ai appris dans les journaux que Draco vendait le terrain du Manoir. Les pompiers ont arrêté l'incendie, mais les dégâts étaient trop nombreux pour réparer la demeure. Comme il refusait de me parler, je lui ai envoyé un chèque pour dédommagement, mais il me l'a retourné en miettes. Hermione m'a dit qu'il repartait en France prochainement.

Je suis en mode "déprime- Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'un connard pareil ?" de niveau 5 - alors peu importe qui m'envoie du courrier, ça peut attendre.

Ou pas.

Devant l'insistance de la chouette, je consens enfin à me lever de mon canapé. Si elle continue de frapper aussi fort avec son bec, elle risque de me casser la vitre.

Je peste quand elle me pince le doigt, au moment où je m'empare de la lettre attachée à sa patte. Le volatile s'envole sans attendre. Je referme la fenêtre et regarde perplexe la lettre. Il n'y a pas d'adresse d'expéditeur.

Je déchire l'enveloppe, et je suis content d'être proche du canapé car j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

_Harry, _

_J'ai tout perdu. Ma maison, le sommeil… toi… Il me reste ma baguette en bois d'aubépine, je me console là-dessus… et mes parents. Je m'en vais les rejoindre en France d'ailleurs, dès que je t'aurais envoyé ce courrier. _

_Je m'excuse pour mon attitude de l'autre soir, quand tu m'as embrassé. J'étais en colère et effrayé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Comme je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer paître à l'hôpital. C'était un accident, je l'ai bien compris. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Un conseil : la prochaine fois, essaie un simple sort de _Hominum Revelio_ pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Je ne t'en veux pas… plus. On fait tous des erreurs. La mienne a été de te pousser dans les bras d'un autre, au lieu de t'avouer mes sentiments à ton égard. Et de ne pas t'avoir écouté quand tu es venu me voir le soir de l'accident. Hermione m'a dit que tu avais rompu avec l'expert. _

_Il est certainement trop tard pour l'avouer, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans que tu saches cela : J'ai cru que le vide que j'avais ressenti toutes ces années était lié à la perte de ma baguette. Finalement, après cette semaine en ta compagnie, j'ai compris (enfin !) que je me trompais. Ce n'est pas elle dont j'avais besoin..._

_Prends soin de toi. _

_DM _

_ps : mon train part à 14h20 de St Pancras._

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Merde, j'ai moins de vingt minutes pour y aller.

Je saisis mes clés de voiture - c'est encore le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver à temps - et me précipite dehors. Je me rends compte en marchant sur les pavés rugueux que je suis pieds nus. Peu importe. Il faut (il veut !) que j'aille le retrouver à la gare avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon…

Je m'arrête à un mètre de la voiture, garée devant mon allée.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Il est là.

« Moins de trois minutes depuis que ma lettre t'a été apportée, impressionnant. »

J'ignore son commentaire et préfère le détailler des pieds à la tête. Il a une classe folle, nonchalamment debout à côté de la Lamborghini, dans un costume trois-pièces que je ne connais pas. Il est beau.

« Potter, une semaine sans moi et voilà dans quel état je te retrouve. » dit-il (faussement) ennuyé, me dévisageant sur tout mon long. À ça aussi, je préfère ne pas répliquer.

Il parle pour ne rien dire, afin de cacher son malaise face à mon manque d'éloquence.

Je cours jusqu'à lui, manquant de glisser sur le sol mouillé. Je me précipite dans ses bras, me fichant royalement que l'on se donne en spectacle devant ma voisine qui arrose ses fleurs.

Je l'embrasse et, merci Merlin, il me rend mon étreinte.

« Tu n'es pas parti, j'halète contre ses lèvres.

- Oui, j'avais des scrupules à te la laisser, finalement, dit-il désignant la voiture. Et puis surtout, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste puisque par ta faute ma maison est en ruine.

- Je suis tellement désolé, tu me crois, j'espère ? »

Il acquiesce.

« C'était un accident.

- Il n'empêche…je devrais te coller un procès… »

Il me charrie pour me faire culpabiliser, je le sais, alors pour me venger je lui mordille un peu trop fortement la lèvre inférieure et je le plaque contre la voiture.

« Oh, doucement petit lion, tu vas …»

Je le fais taire d'un autre baiser plus farouche.

Enivré par toutes les agréables sensations que me procurent nos baisers et nos caresses, je lui souffle :

« Viens vivre chez moi. »

Ce n'est pas une question, car j'ai trop peur qu'il refuse.

Il se détache légèrement et m'observe avec intensité. Merlin, je payerai cher pour connaître ses pensées en ce moment précis. Même si ce que je sens buter contre ma cuisse me donne un bon indice sur ce qu'il veut. Bon, par contre, ça ne m'aide pas à savoir s'il accepte ou non ma proposition.

À l'instant même où je me dis que je suis dingue d'avoir fait une telle demande, il finit par lâcher avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il s'écarte, ouvre la portière et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je note à moi-même qu'il est côté du siège passager… qu'il prend soin de reculer à fond et d'en abaisser le dossier. Puis un bras tendu me fait signe de monter le rejoindre…

Je vis un rêve et le plus chouette c'est que, cette fois-ci, je ne dors pas !

**oOo FCRCSM oOo**

La sonnette indiquant la venue du premier client de la matinée retentit dans la boutique fondée par les jumeaux Weasley.

Sur l'affiche publicitaire d' _"Adopte un sorcier",_ on pouvait voir clairement le nom de Harry Potter barré, et une petite note qui stipulait : « Adoption définitive par DM »

Harry avait vraiment tout pour être heureux.

**FIN**

**NdSs : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici… ^^ **


End file.
